The Kinkan Academy Garden
by VanillaDreamFran
Summary: Within the Kinkan Academy lies a legend and a tragedy. One fateful night, the tragedy become reality, and this is how our story begins. The fate of an academy 'knight' and a kingdom's princess lies in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I'm Frannychan, kinda new to this whole fanfic writing, but I thought I'd give it a try since my sister has such fun doing it (she also has a fanfic account, for all your Hetalia needs). Enough of me, I hope you like the fic :)**

* * *

"_I think I love you. Please, never leave me"_

* * *

It was a day that made you feel like the whole world must be as beautiful as that glorious morning. Climbing out of bed, he walked over to the windows and threw them open, the air full of wonderful music from the songbirds, and the courtyard full of people scurrying to and fro.

"_This is going to be a day to remember."_ he thought, and hurried to down to the breakfast hall of Kinkan Academy. The hall was full of people from the different departments, even the staff joined the students for breakfast – over by the fireplace were Miss Crocodilia and Miss Anteater of the ballet department, discussing the proper way to perform the perfect pilé, and at the far end of the hall by a suit of armour, Miss Goatette was watching (or rather, stalking) Mr Cat as he headed for the teachers table.

After grabbing a plate of bacon and fried eggs, he settled down at a table with a group of people who were also talking about the annual Kinkan Academy Ball.

"Oh, I heard from my older sister that this event is always so amazing, filled with lovers dancing, oh how cute!"

"You and your sister are way too dramatic about everything, Lillie."

"Oh hush, Pike"

The group had only just noticed that he had sat down when someone turned to him and said "Hey cousin, what kept you, you writing stories until the morning hours?"

He looked up to see his cousin – a teen with shoulder length mid-knight blue hair and equally blue eyes – smirking at him.

"None of your business, Autor."

His cousin's smirk broadened. He knew he was only winding him up about his writing, but it still got on his nerves.

"So, Fakir, who are you attending the ball with this evening?" the boy across from Autor inquired softly.

"I'm not, Mytho, I didn't ask anyone, nor did I accept any of those annoying fan girls' invitation. I will be going as a party of one, just me, myself and I."

"Fakir, you shouldn't be so harsh to those 'fan girls', as you so like to label them. Well, I hope you can still enjoy the ball. Rue agreed to let me take her, so it looks like you'll be the only one going stag this evening."

Mytho was a boy of slim build and sinewy muscles, acquired from his endless ballet practices. He had silver hair that looked like feathers, which always looked perfect, no matter how long he'd been dancing for, and amber eyes were of which no girl in the ballet department, heck, the whole academy, could resist. Fakir had never envied him for his looks. Even he, with his long black hair, which he constantly kept in a ponytail at the nape of neck, and his bright green eyes, was considered as handsome as the 'prince', Mytho. Fakir was the 'knight' of Kinkan Academy, as his fan girls had so eloquently dubbed him.

"Oh well Fakir, I'm sure your fan girls will love you even more if you brood in a corner at the ball" Autor sneered at him in reply. Thanks to Autor his glorious morning had turned sour, and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.

* * *

After classes had ended for the day, the students were told by their instructors to gather in the academy's garden, or as the students liked to call it, the garden of fate. There had always been a legend that if you met someone new under the honey suckle covered archway at midnight, they would be the person you were fated be with for the rest of your existence. Fakir thought it was a load of crap, probably some myth spun by the town's old story weaver, Drosselmeyer, but many did, though many feared the tragedy even more – that if you met someone new under archway at midnight, but the shadow of the angel statue in the garden also covered you, then you would be doomed to suffer a most awful fate. Fakir thought the tale even more incredulous than the legend, but nevertheless, he didn't walk by the statue if he could avoid it.

Mr Cat had entered the garden and cleared her throat, calling all attention to him now.

"Attention students, as yo-"

The students couldn't help but laugh as Mr Cat cringed, for Miss Goatette had rolled out of a bush and was standing quite close to him.

"A-as you all know," Mr Cat managed to continue "the annual New Year's ball will be tonight. What you don't know is that we shall have a few special guests attending the ball."

The student eyes widened with surprise, while Fakir rolled his eyes, and many burst into conversation.

"I wonder who they could be?" said Pike.

"No idea, maybe they're doomed star-crossed lovers that have run away, and are seeking refuge at the academy under a guise! Oh the tragedy!" exclaimed Lillie, her eye sparkling with the anticipation and love of doom and tragedy.

"Lillie, you really need to tone it down with these assumed doomed love stories, there's little to no chance that your assumption will be true" replied Pike.

Lillie and Pike were the best of friends, more like sister; Lillie with long, wavy blonde hair and forest green eyes, and Pike with her fuchsia pink hair and violet eyes. Fakir had never seen them not involved in their two person play, Lillie with her monologues on all that is doomed, and Pike dismissing her ideas since they were too outlandish for reality.

Mr Cat cleared his throat again, though a little more loudly than before, and all attention turned to him yet again.

"Students, these special guests are the children of our King Siegfried and Queen Odette, and that of the neighbouring kingdom of Rosario."

Everyone gasped, bar Fakir, and all were about to start up new conversations before Mr Cat shouted "If anyone starts talking instead of heading back to the dormitories to prepare for this evening, then you will all….be forced… TO MARRY ME!"

The students were gone in a cloud of dust as they all ran back to the dormitories, none intending to marry the ballet instructor, well, all except Miss Goatette, who wink suggestively at Mr Cat.

* * *

When Fakir closed the door of his room behind him, his eyes focused on the small piece of parchment on his writing desk, covering the beginnings of his latest story. The note read, in what he knew was Mr Cat's hand writing, that the visiting royals would be wearing mask like all the other students would be.

"_At least we know the reason the ball has a masquerade theme this year, all for their benefit" _Fakir snidely remarked to himself.

Apparently, the only way to tell the royals apart from everyone else would by their birthmarks on their checks – a crescent moon on the prince and a feather on the princess of King Siegfried and Queen Odette. The prince from the neighbouring kingdom had a rose birthmark somewhere on his person.

Fakir threw the note in his rubbish bin and sat at his desk, penning the next few lines of the story he'd started the night before – this, as Autor had so correctly guessed, was the reason why he'd slept in late. _"Why would I care about the royals, it's not like they're that interesting."_

* * *

The clock on his bed side table chimed ten o'clock. Fakir was wearing a navy tail coat, with a pair of black velvet trousers, a cream shirt and a black waistcoat. He placed a single white rose in the breast pocket of his coat (on Rue's insistence) and left the room.

"Well, here goes nothing." He breathed as he left the boy's dormitory, heading for the academy.

He made his way across the bridge under the clock tower and followed the throng of students heading towards the ball room in the ballet department. Music played through the room as couples danced gracefully in the centre of the floor. Fakir spied Mytho and Rue dancing a pas de deux from across room, each with a smile on their face.

"Seen the royals yet?"

Fakir shook his head as Lysander, a tall and well built blonde teen from the art department, came to stand by him

"Me neither."

Lysander leaned on the way next to Fakir. _"Nice to see someone else going stag this evening"_ Fakir thought, but too soon. Hermia, a fellow ballet student, walked over to the teens, with a mask that looked strangely like a donkey covering her face.

"Hello Fakir, Lysander, aren't you two going to dance?"

Fakir looked towards Lysander, watching in amusement as a blush crept over his face.

"I-if you want, I'll d-dance with you" Lysander muttered.

Hermia turned to him, a blush rivalling his own gracing her face, and smiled.

"I… I'd love to Lysander."

Fakir watched as the two tomato faced teens made their way to the centre of the room, along with all the other dancers, and smirked

"_Took them long enough."_

* * *

After an hour, after speaking to Mytho and Rue, Fakir left the stuffy ball room and headed to the garden of fate for some fresh air (and to escape from his crazy fan girls). He stopped by the honey suckle covered archway, and sat on the stone bench underneath it. He was glad to be able to just relax.

"Can I sit with you, I don't really like these balls and I don't really know that many people here."

This small voice came from beside him, from a girl with a mask of white feather and light orange hair that flowed down her back.

"Sure, whatever." Fakir replied, not really caring, since she didn't seem to be a fan girl. After a moment of silence, the girl broke the ice.

"What's your name?"

"Fakir, and yours?"

"Ahiru, pleasure to meet you Fakir." Ahiru beamed back at Fakir, taken aback by her sunny disposition and smile.

As the sundial next to the bench changed its shadow, the two talked about everything and nothing – the royal family, the academy and themselves. Fakir couldn't believe he' chanced upon such a brilliant girl, for she was funny, if a bit naïve, and loved ballet and stories as must, if not more, than he did. Looking into Ahiru's shining blue eyes through her mask, he finally voiced what he had been mulling over in his mind for the last hour and a half.

"Ahiru, would you care to dance with me?"

He had said it so fast that he feared she may not have heard him correctly. But Ahiru blushed, turning her cheeks a deep shade of crimson and smiled.

"Why not, since this is a ball and all" she whispered in reply.

Fakir took her hand and led her to the circular mosaic that lay next to the angel statue of the infamous garden tragedy. He placed his hands on Amy's hand and waist as he had been taught to do so by Mr Cat in his advanced ballet lessons.

The world seemed to melt away, and Fakir was in bliss. Never had he felt so comfortable dancing, or just being with, a girl, not even Rue, who he'd know ever since she arrived in Kinkan Town. The garden seemed disappeared, only leaving him and Ahiru to flow from pirouette to lift to arabesque in their make shift pas de deux, as though they were two parts of one being. Ahiru laughed and Fakir joined in. _"I was right; this is a day to remember."_

When the two had stopped dancing, they returned to the honey suckle covered archway. The sundial's shadow was edging closer to midnight, to the New Year and another year at the academy for Fakir. Still holding Ahiru's hand, Fakir thought of the legend of the archway.

"_Maybe it could be true."_

He dropped Ahiru's hand, and untied the ribbon that secured his mask.

"This is real me, can I see the real you?" he the beautiful girl whom which he'd enjoyed dancing with like no other from the ballet department.

Ahiru looked surprised, but only for a moment, and she too untied the ribbon of her mask.

On her cheek bone, just under her left eye, was a small feather – the birthmark of the princess. Daniel noticed this, but did not feel angry or surprised. He merely smiled, and cupped her face in his hand, caressing the birthmark with his thumb.

"You truly do have the beauty of a princess"

Then the world exploded into fireworks, literally, as fireworks shot into the star strewn sky, splashing gold, purple and red across the night canvas.

Her lips tasted so sweet, and Fakir never wanted this kiss, this night, to end. His free hand was placed on Ahiru's back, pressing her flush again his chest while her hands were tangled in his hair, deepening their kiss.

"_This is the best night of my life!" _was the singular thought that ran through Fakir's mind.

When the two parted from each other, they were breathing hard, both with swollen lips and half-lidded eyes. They sat down upon the stone bench, both looking as though the entire world's Christmas's had come at once, at that very moment. Fakir gazed into Ahiru's beautiful eyes.

"I think I love you. Please, never leave me."

Ahiru was a vision of an angel to Fakir, albeit a duck of an angel, and her words touched something in him that he never thought he would able to regain after his parent's gruesome death. Her smile gave him such pleasure, he may do anything for that smile to brighten his existence. A small grin spread across his face, maybe he could be happy for once in his life, just to let go of his painful memories (and Autor's relentless, annoying teasing), even if only for tonight, had been relaxing, and surprisingly wonderful for him.

"I will never leave you Ahiru, I promise. I dare the universe to try to challenge my words."

His lips were pressed against hers again, and he would happily have stayed there for the rest of his life, in that precise moment.

* * *

While the sundial shadowed midnight, fireworks continues to light the star strewn sky high above Kinkan Academy. The spectacle cast colourful lights of blue, gold, purple and green across the garden, making it look like a scene out of a book of fairy tales. The angel cast her shadow along the garden, where it covered a stone bench underneath an archway, turning the stone black as coal.

* * *

A multi-coloured hat and cloaked figure watched the new lover from his rocking chair.

"I dare say that the universe will no challenge your words, my boy, but that doesn't stop me from having a bit of fun with my old hometown, now does it? Oh, I knew that garden would be of use to me one day."

Laughter rang out through the spokes and cogs of a clockwork realm.

* * *

**Well, that's that! I originally wrote this for a friend to cheer her up, but then I decided to place the Princess Tutu characters into my little world. Maybe Fakir is a little OOC, but I don't care, and obviously Mytho has is heart in this fi, so no emotionless talk from him. I don't know whether to make this more than a one-shot so your opinions would be truely for reading, and please review, constructive critisim welcome for this newbie! **


	2. Chapter 2-a loan student and a past scar

**A/N: The story pic is by IsabellaArts on Deviant Art. Here's a link to the image page, so check out her work, she's awesome - art/Guardian-Angel-Shadow-Puppet-174366698**

**Chapter 2 – one loan blossom and a scar of past**

Fakir jolted up in his bed, panting with sweat trickling down his forehead. The old miser's laughter sounded loud and clear in his head.

"Shit, who the hell was that?" Fakir breathed, his hand tangled in his fringe.

Striding into the bathroom, taking care not to arouse Mytho from his own slumber, Fakir stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the last traces of sweat and the dream. Or rather, nightmare. He sighed, turning the water off while grabbing a towel from the laundry closet. In the mirror positioned above the bathroom sink, Fakir examined his scar that ran from his right shoulder down to his left hip. This scar was a jagged reminder of his parents, but also of his weakness and inability to protect those who had meant the most to him. Of course, he had remedied that by training with Charon in the art of sword fighting ever since the gruesome incident. He vowed never to be weak again, for he would be strong enough to protect those around him: Mytho, Rue and Charon, the man who took him in and raised him like he was his own flesh and blood.

Fakir felt his lips twitch, reflecting back at him as a smirk in the mirror, for images of the previous night flittered to the forefront of his mind. Those eyes, the pas de deux, but most of that smile. Oh, that wonderful smile.

"_They all made me forget, at least for a little while." _He thought, thankful for the King and Queen, or Kami-sama or whoever decided to let him encounter that duck like angel.

A groan could be heard from the bedroom. Fakir chuckled to himself as he leant against the bathroom door frame, as Mytho finally emerged from beneath his duvet.

"Morning Prince" Fakir called into the semi-darkness as the first morning rays shone through the curtains. He wasn't quite quick enough to dodge the pillow that hit his head seconds later. He chuckled again because he knew that Mytho hated to be called by 'Prince' just about as much as he hated being called by 'Knight' by his admirers.

"I trust that you and Rue enjoyed the rest of your evening once I left?"

Mytho only grinned in response to the inquiry. Fakir smirked at his reaction.

"I shall take that as a 'yes' then."

He got dressed and, as always, tied his hair back at the nape of his neck while dodging another pillow that flew his way. He grabbed his ballet shoes from underneath his bed and placed them in his bag. While Mytho dressed in his school uniform, Fakir sat down at his writing desk. He pulled out his latest beginnings of a story from the top left hand drawer and stared at it with a pen in his right hand. Nothing came to mind that could help him progress the story further. All his thought seemed to focus back to Ahiru's smile, and her lips.

"God damn those lips!" he muttered, standing up with such force that he knocked his chair over with a resounding bang, startling Mytho in the process.

"Fakir, are you okay? Did something happen last night?"

"No, Mytho, nothing happened, just had a restless night's sleep."

Of course Mytho knew nothing of his friend's writings, or where he disappeared to last night. Maybe Fakir would keep his little encounter to himself, for the time being anyway. Mytho opened the curtains letting the room fill with sunlight. The birds that nested on the ledge above the window chirped their greetings to the silver haired teen. Fakir returned his most recent story to the writing desk drawer and grabbed his folio of completed stories. From within the sheets of parchment that contained a multitude of plots and characters, lay a pressed honey suckle blossom. He plucked one from the archway in the garden before he made his way back to the boy's dormitory, as a memento of his meeting with the his kingdom's princess.

"Come on Fakir, let's go get some breakfast before class." Mytho said, as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt sleeves.

"Sure, why not." Fakir replied, not really paying attention to his friend, his attention still caught by the pressed blossom in his palm. He shook his head, clearing his head of the previous night's memories, and followed Mytho down to the breakfast hall.

* * *

Pike and Lillie sat with Autor and Rue, waiting for their two friends to join them for breakfast.

"Where do you think they are? They're usually the first down for breakfast."

"Oh Rue, maybe those two have discovered their true love for each other and have decided to run away from Kinkan to pursue a life of homoerotic bliss. Oh Rue, you poor doomed soul!" Lillie had a shine in her eye as she yet again spouted out a dramatic monologue. Rue gave her such a stare that if looks could kill, Lillie would have died a thousand times over.

"Lillie, I really think you should stop with your monologues" Pike reprimanded Lillie.

"Yes Lillie, or I do believe you may have a _tragic_ ending yourself." Autor remarked, a smirk plastered upon his face. Mytho and Fakir came through the doors and sat down with their friends, completing their intimate group. Rue shuffled close to Mytho, pressing a kiss to his cheek, to which returned a butterfly kiss on her cheek. Rue shot a smug look towards Lillie, proving her audacious tale to be false.

"It seems that you won't meet your end today, Lillie"

Pike giggled at Autor's statement. Breakfast continued as it did everyday. Mytho and Rue involved in quiet conversation with each other, Lillie creating tragedies for all bits of gossip that flittered around the hall, Autor talking to Pike in between Autor's teasing of Fakir, while Fakir read a book all the while oblivious to the dreamy eyed stares of his fangirls.

* * *

As fresh snow fell, the sun crept over the roofs of Kinkan town on this January morning, placing a golden glow on to all its rays touched. The clock tower's chimes rang out throughout the town. This signalled all Kinkan Academy students to gather their books, paint brushes and ballet shoes for the day's lessons. Students huddled together as they crossed the bridge in front of the academy, clad in winter coats, scarves and gloves, chatting of classes, the previous night's ball and what the New Year would bring for them. The courtyard gradually cleared as they made their way though the white blanket of fluffy snow to their respective departments, imprinting marks in their wake, all of them ready for more sculpting, acting and dancing.

One loan student was left standing by the courtyard fountain, twiddling a honey suckle blossom between their thumb and fore finger. The student sighed, a glassy sheen in their eyes.

_Flashback_

_He plucked one of the blossoms from the archway over the bench then delicately placed it in her hair._

"_I intend to keep my promise to you, even if the universe does dare to challenge me."_

_She giggled, feeling her face become hot, knowing that a blush was slowly spreading across her face._

"_I'll find a way to be closer to you, regardless of what my family say."_

"_But you can't, you-"_

"_I can and I will! I don't want to be trapped there in that castle anyone more, not when I could be here with you" she cut through his words. A steely look over took her eyes, shining with pure determination. She stood up from her seat and twirled around to face him. She lowered her face to his and graced his cheek with a butterfly kiss._

"_I promise that I'll see you again, soon."_

_She straightened up and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Turning from him, she left the garden, all the while the fireworks illuminated her figure in the ink black night._

_Flashback end_

The student looked at the blossom that they continued to twiddle in their hand. The student smiled before placing the blossom in their trouser pocket, hoisting their bag onto their shoulder and walked towards the ballet department.

"I hope this works out"

* * *

Leaving the Miss Goatette's secretarial office, another student beamed while smelling the red rose they held as their assistant followed a few steps behind.

"Oh, bear with me mademoiselles, I will share my love with you on the morrow. Princess, I shall find you, my beloved betrothed."

The student made a grand gesture with his roses to the air, while his assistant stood on a bull scattering yellow rose petals on to his master.

* * *

Rue placed her cheek on her hand, bored with the morning class. She could barely concentrate on Mr Cat's words. The girl glanced out of the window next to her seat and frowned.

"What the-, why are there rose petals mixing with the snow?"

* * *

"Oh goody, my garden has started to twist its tale. I wonder how this tragedy will unfold. I must start to note this down."

The flamboyantly dressed miser grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment and started to note down his latest story.

**Once upon a time, a knight and a princess fell in love upon an archway and a shadow…. **

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter up! Not as long as the first, but I hope that you readers enjoy it. I got a little inspiration from Beauty and the Beast: Fakir's 1st thought on the Ahiru was a line from the muscial adaptation, and I like to think that the fangirls would look sort of like the blonde triplets (bimbettes) that fawn over Gaston - but of course, Fakir is way more desirable than Gaston ever will be. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3-one of many to come

**A/N: H****ey all, here's the next chapter for you lovely readers. I forgot to do a disclaimer for the last two chapters, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, that honour goes the genius that is Ikuto Itoh.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – one of many to come**

**Fakir P.O.V**

"Bloody hell."

I dropped down into my designated seat, exhaustion from my restless night hitting me. Why in the world that old git's laughter kept ringing in my head was beyond me, but it starting to grate on me.

"Are you okay Fakir? You're not your cheerful self this morning."

"Autor, I'm really not in the mood for your delightful teasing today." I snapped at my cousin. I swear, one day I'll end up killing him in his sleep. Kami-sama, why on earth did you create Autor with the annoying gene?

A sound caught my attention. It was a purr…. wait, a purr? Mr Cat walked into the classroom looking like the cat that just got the cream, literally. What did he have to be pleased about?

"Attention students, please."

"_Pfft, like anyone will listen to him, not unless he has some amazing news for us." _I sneered on my mind. Mr Cat really was only good at instructing ballet lessons. He was never able to get the students attention.

"If none of you pay attention, I will force you all to MARRY ME!"

That made the rest of the class quiet down. Good. No more incessant chatter to ruin my already sour mood.

"Ah, the good old marriage card." I heard Pike whisper, which was quickly followed by Rue and Autor's chuckling.

"Now students, I have some special news for you all. Today, we have a transfer student joining our class."

If the classroom hadn't previously been silenced, then that announcement would have killed all noise that usually surrounds our classroom.

"Wait for it." I whispered to Mytho, a smirk, I knew, was on my face as I span around in my seat to face Mytho in the seat behind me.

"Wait or wha-" but he didn't manage to finish his question, because the whole classroom exploded with the sound of students' voices, all either gossiping and speculating about this transfer student, whoever they were.

"I warned you, Mytho." I chuckled at him.

"But why would a transfer student enter the academy a term late?"

"You shouldn't have asked that, Rue." I just about caught Pike mutter. She placed her head in her hands and I then knew what was about to come.

"Oh, what if the transfer student is a long lost love of one of our classmates, and they were separated during their childhood, and now the transfer student has finally learnt that their childhood sweetheart is here and had no choice but to enrol in the academy to reunite with their love. Oh how dramatic! How lovely!"

I don't think my eyes could have widened any more so if I tried. How the hell did Lillie come up with all this fucking random dramatic crap!? I do believe that it's a mystery that none of us will be able to solve. I think I'd like to keep it that way to be perfectly honest.

"You may come in now." Mr Cat called towards the classroom door. I shook my head, watching Pike and Rue try to calm Lillie down, clearing my thoughts of how enigmatic she is. No one apart from me seemed to have heard our teacher, but still I glanced towards the door. The door clicked open and in walked a person, a student guessing by the fact that they wore the academy's uniform. They were about the same height as Pike and Lillie, with a slim build and light orange hair.

"_So this is the transfer student then."_

But something about this person seemed somewhat familiar, but I just can't but my finger on what. Then the transfer student turned to face the class and my heart stuttered. It was those eyes.

"_It can't be, surely not."_

But those eyes told me a different story, that my thoughts were definitely wrong.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome the new transfer student to our class. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

I held my breath as I waited for the person at the front of the room to speak.

"Hi there, I'm Ahiru Arima. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

"Hi there, I'm Ahiru Arima. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I gave what I hoped wasn't a weak smile to my new classmates. They all just stared at me and it made me feel rather uncomfortable. That is until most of the girls in the class bust out with "Kawaii!" I had no idea why though.

I looked at the teacher next to me, Mr Cat I think his name is, trying to find some reassurance in his face. This class seemed to be a little weird.

"Students, calm down all of you!" Mr Cat shouted at the class, making me cringe away from him. He seemed to be just as weird as his class. Oh well.

"Mr Arima, please take a seat, I do believe there is one free next to Fakir. Fakir, please raise your hand for Mr Arima."

"_Fakir!"_

My heart beat sped up as I looked for a raised hand. Near the back of the classroom a hand rose into the air. I found the students face and I swear my heart skipped a beat. It was _him_! I walked from my place at the front of the class, passing desks and smiling at my classmates until I reached him. There was an empty desk to the right of him, next to the window, which I quickly sat down in. I suddenly felt as though someone was staring at me. I looked up to see a girl with long curly blonde hair in two side ponytails, staring at me with shining green eyes. I smiled nervously at her.

"Hi there." I said to her. She clasped her hands together and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh, you are so adorable, Arima-chan! Don't you think so too, Pike?"

I turned to my left to see right to see who she was taking to and found a girl with fuchsia hair and purple eyes smiling back at me.

"Yeah, Arima-kun. You seem like a cool guy."

"Oh, please, just call me Ahiru, no need to be so formal."

"We shall, Ahriru-chan." Pike replied, smiling even more at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So let's introduce you to your classmates. I'm Pike, and this dramatic nutcase in front of you is Lillie." Lillie gave me a small wave and carried on for Pike.

"Behind you are Rue, and the guy next to her is her boyfriend Mytho."

"Welcome to Kinkan Academy, Ahiru. I hope you'll like it her" Rue said. She is really pretty, and the guy next to her looks like a prince. A guy with glasses diagonally in front of Mytho spoke then.

"I'm Autor, and this grumpy fish next to me is my cousin, Fakir."

I gave him a smile and then turned to my right to face Fakir. The Fakir. I smiled shyly at him, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous and excited I was.

"Hi, Fakir."

He just stared at me with a look of bewilderment plastered on his face. He really did look like a fish with his mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say to me I guessed. He finally sighed and gave me a small grin.

"Hi, Ahiru."

I heard gasps from in front of me and turned to see Lillie and Pike with their jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked the pair. They looked like they'd just seen a miracle occur right before their eyes.

"You….you….you just-" Pike started

"You just made the 'Knight' smile!" Lillie shouted, her eyes shining even brighter then before, causing the whole class to turn towards us, all wide eyed in shock.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." I whispered to Lillie, trying not to draw any more attention to myself. Attention was the last thing I wanted.

"The thing is, Ahiru, Fakir isn't the type of person that smiles." Autor detailed.

"Yeah, he doesn't really show his emotions to others. He hardly shows them to us, his friends." Rue added. She seemed to be having a hard time deciding whether to burst out laughing or faint from shock.

"And considering your new and all, it's extremely bizarre for him to suddenly show some sort of emotion to you, or even smile to you." Mytho remarked, and he couldn't keep his chuckling to himself for soon Autor joined him. Soon the whole group of friends were in a fit of laughter at Fakir's odd behaviour, earning a scowl from Mr Cat.

"If you lot don't stop laughing I'll have you all MARRY ME!"

The laughter subsided and Mr Cat started the morning class of English literature, specifically focusing on tales known throughout the world of ballet: Sleeping Beauty, The Nutcracker, Giselle and so on. As I was taking notes, a small folded up piece of parchment landed on my desk. I looked at it, saw my name written on it, and looked up at my right hand side to see Fakir mouthing _"Open it"_ at me. Unfolding the parchment, I read the note and blushed. The note read _"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again this soon, duckling. Meet me after at lunch at the boys' dormitory so we can talk."_

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. He knew it was me! Well, that was one problem out of the way, since it would mean I wouldn't have to lie about myself to him. Maybe coming to Kinkan Academy wasn't such a risky idea after all.

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that she'd managed to escape so quickly. I hadn't expected to see her for a few weeks, maybe at another ball or some other event. But her smile made me forget all that, like it did last night, and I actually looked forward to the rest of my day.

"_But why is she pretending to be a guy?"_

* * *

"Oh my, cross dressing are we now, my dear. How original, how modern, how fresh!"

The flamboyant story spinner continued to scratch this new story down on his parchment, a wide grin on his face.

"I wonder how little tale will weave itself? I do so love a good story."

His laughter rang out through the clockwork realm, off into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4-what a bobble can do

**Hello dear readers! I would like to disclaim all my chapters by saying I don't own, or will ever own, Princess Tutu. That bit of brilliance is property of Ikuto-sama.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – what one bobble can do**

**Ahiru P.O.V**

Morning classes were so interesting. I never knew that school could be fun; all I've ever known are stuffy private tutors. And _he_ is here with me, which makes all this hiding worth it. After I placed my books in my bag, I headed towards the academy dormitories to meet Fakir, as he instructed to in his note this morning. I couldn't help but feel nervous. He'd looked like a prince to me last night under the star dotted sky, and he looked exactly the same when I lay my eyes on him this morning too.

"_Calm down, Ahiru. A princess should be calm in all situations, that's what Momma always said."_

No, I shouldn't think about home, the palace, my brother. Sighing, I finally got to the dormitories and I couldn't help but gasp. This place was beautiful, with rose bushes and archways by both dormitory entrances. It's almost as though they took a section of the palace gardens and moved it here to the academy. It kind of felt like home now, well, almost. I walked to the blue rose archway, figuring that would be the boys' dormitory (typical right?). Looking around the side of the building I spotted a flash of black hair by a tree. I edged around the side and saw him sat on the grass against an apple tree, reading a book.

"_He looks rather handsome sat there." _I couldn't help thinking as I stepped forward to the tree he was sat under. He looked up at me and, folding down the corner of the page he was reading, gave me a dashing smile that made my heart stutter.

"So you finally made it."

"Yes. So what did you want to talk about?" I inquired as a took a seat next to him, brining me knees to my chest and leaning my cheek against my kneecap so that I faced Fakir, a small grin on my face.

"I want to know why my duckling is dressed as a guy."

"_What!? His duckling!?" _

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that he'd just called me that. It sounded so personal, so intimate compared to when my brother called me by that nickname. Even when the prince of Rosario called me "his little duck" I didn't feel the same as I did now with Fakir.

"I, erm, I did it so no one would recognise me." I said shyly to the boy next to me, but he rolled his eyes at me.

"Ahiru, no one has ever seen you as the princess. Heck, I'm pretty sure that I was the only person to see you last night."

"That's because I don't go to all these royal functions or accept invitations to guests of honours at events." I countered him. I never did like to attend the many occasions and gatherings that Momma and Father asked me to go to. They were all boring and I always, _always_, ended up in the corner of a room by myself, while my brother was off talking to pretty girls and being the perfect prince that the kingdom wanted.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But why didn't you cover up your birthmark. Everyone will associate it with the princess, I mean you." Fakir asked me.

His words hit me hard though. I hadn't thought to cover my birthmark, since I never thought it be such a big deal to my new classmates. But Fakir was right; I could be recognised by it. I'd managed to pass off as a boy to the entire academy, but this one detail could unravel my disguise and reveal my true identity to them all. I can't let that happen! Then I thought occurred to me.

"Fakir, do you have any plasters I could use?"

"Yeah, in my room, I think." He gave me a quizzical look that made my heart stutter again.

"_Calm down heart, or I think you'll burst."_

"Well, wouldn't it be easy just to cover my birthmark with a plaster. No one's mentioned it so far today, so I doubt they've taken note of it yet."

"But what will you do when people ask you why you've had a plaster on for so long?"

"Oh, I… I hadn't thought of that." I muttered into my knees and Fakir burst into laughter.

"Don't worry; you look impressive enough in your disguise. It will only be a 'coincidence' that you have a similar birthmark to the princess. People will forget about that detail sooner or later anyway."

He took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, along with a reassuring look. I smiled back at him and giggled as a breeze caught the tree, bringing leaves down and landing on his head. He looked so comical and charming at the same time that I couldn't stop the giggle that burst from my mouth.

"_My very own knight, here to protect me."_

As if he read my thoughts, he brought my hand to his lips, pressing them against my palm.

"I still intend to keep my promise, and I shall protect you and your identity while you're here."

I felt my heart swell at those words. His lips left my palm and descended upon my lips in a chaste kiss. It wasn't as passionate as the one we'd shred the previous night, but it conveyed his feeling to me, and mine to him. When we separated, Fakir tugged gently at my cow lick on the top of my head.

"Did you cut your hair to disguise yourself too?"

I shook my head at his query and saw him release a relieved sigh.

"Nope. I've tied it in a bobble and tucked it into my shirt."

I twisted to the side so he could see the back of my head and neck, and pulled out my hair from beneath my shirt collar. I was extremely glad that the collar was high enough to hide my hair. A grin appeared on his face, a grin I was quickly coming to love, as I rested my hair on my shoulder, letting it fall n to my chest.

"Good, I like your hair as it is. It would be a shame to cut it."

He picked up a strand and wrapped it around his fore finger. My gaze wondered from my hair, to his hand, to his lips then finally to his eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes. he tugged at on my hair, only this time pulling my face closer to his. I knew a blush was forming on my face, being so intimate with a boy. He stared into my eyes, and I relaxed as his lips were once again pressed to mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I moan at the sensation that jolted through my body. He chuckled against my lips, causing me to gasp, which was enough time for him to slip his tongue through my lips. Oh, the things he could do with his tongue, stroking it against my own, sending more jolts through my body, causing me to moan again.

He pulled back from me, and I knew that the dazed looked in his eyes was mirrored in my own. Fakir stood up, offering me his hand. I laughed and took his waiting hand, brushing leaves off the both of us.

"You don't have to act so formally around me, you know. I'm not a princess now, I'm a guy remember."

"You may not be a princess to everyone at the academy, but you are still a girl to me, my duckling."

That's it, my heart has officially melted.

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

"You may not be a princess to everyone at the academy, but you are still a girl to me, my duckling."

The look she gave me once I said those words left me breathless. I'd never known a smile to do that to anyone, well, except for in stories that is.

"So Ahiru-_kun_, would you like to see your room?"

She laughed at my stressing the suffix on her name and nodded her head. I lead her back around the side of the dormitory to the front doors. I tried to open the doors but found I couldn't. My right hand was still holding on to Ahiru's. I coughed, making her let go of my hand after realising that she still had a hold on it, causing her to blush and apologise. I flashed her a smile, which she returned in kind.

"_Seriously, I need to stop smiling so much. People will start to notice my weird behaviour soon."_

I opened the doors and lead her up the stairs.

"By the way, which room were you assigned?" I asked her.

"Erm, let me check."

Ahiru rummaged around in her bag for something, until she produced a piece of blue paper. This was obviously from Miss Goatette, the academy's secretarial staff.

"Room number 206."

"Hey, that's next door to mine and Mytho's room. Come on, it's this way, duckling."

She skipped behind me as I walked to her room. I had to smile at her; she looked very endearing skipping down the corridor like that. Not a very guy-like thing to be doing at all. I stopped in front of her door and told her to unlock it with the key she'd been given by Miss Goatette. She opened the door and I saw her jaw drop. I stepped into her room and laughed. She was twirling around her room with her arms stretched out by her sides, a huge smile on her face.

"This room is so nice. It's more homely then my room at the palace was."

Her smile disappeared for a moment but it was back as fast it had gone. I thought I'd blinked she recovered so fast.

"You'll be okay here, Ahiru. You've got me, and of course there's Mytho and the girls too."

"I know I will, Fakir. It'll just need some getting used to, what with disguising myself as a guy and all."

We fell onto her bed laughing then, since hers was the only in the room. This day school year was turning out to be better than I ever thought it would be.

* * *

Autor heard footsteps out in the corridor and assumed it was some students coming to fetch something from their rooms. After a moment of silence, he heard laughter coming from the room next to his, for he was in room 207. He removed himself from his seat by his desk, where he'd been busy with writing the latest scene for the academy's spring production. He simply couldn't concentrate on his work with all that laughing from next door. He exited his room and was about to knock on his neighbours door when he noticed it was slightly ajar. Being the noisy and curious guy he was, Autor peered through the door and a frown appeared on his face at the sight before him. He saw Fakir and the transfer student, Ahiru, sitting on the bed, _laughing_. Autor was in shock to say the least. Fakir didn't laugh, nor did he smile, but that little chit of a boy Ahiru had made him do both within six hours!

"_Just who the hell is this transfer student?"_

* * *

"Yes, brilliant, brilliant! The tragedy is unfolding nicely, don't you think so my dear?"

A small drum beat could be heard in the clockwork realm. A little girl with mint hair and a small drum around her neck marched up to the cog that showed the lovers and the cousin. She tilted her head to the side, confused by what she saw.

"Why are they lovey-dovey zura? Aren't they both boys zura?"

The old story spinner chuckled at his marionette's words and confusion.

"My dear, I do believe that this act of cross dressing will prove a source of plenty."

His laugh rang out through the realm as the cousin went to find his friends, followed shortly by the couple of beaming guys.

* * *

**How was it guys? Just to clear some stuff up now. Ahiru has a room all to herself as she is a royal she managed to use some connections to get a single room (that is as big as the other double rooms, like the one Fakir and Mytho share). I know Ahiru mentioned her brother, but he won't be making an appearance for a while (not for another 3 chapters at least) and neithe will the Prince of Rosario, though I hope of you have guessed who it'll be. Yes, you can look lik a guy with your hair in a low ponytail tucked into a shirt collar, because I tried it before I uploaded this chapter :) Oh, and for those who don't know, a bobble is a hairband, it's just what a lot of us Brits call them though.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, love Franny 3 **


	5. Chapter 5-suspicions in the script

**Hey all :) Franny's here again, brining you the lastest dose of Kinkan Academy Garden! YAY!**

**Just to clear this up now, the seating arrangement for Ahiru and co.'s classes are as follows (imagine if you're standing at front of classroom): Ahiru by the window on the right of the class. On her left is Fakir, then Autor. Behind her is Rue, with Mytho on her left. In front of her is Lillie, with Pike at her left.**

**Now let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-supsicions in the script**

**Autor P.O.V**

I was very much unnerved now. Fakir was _smiling_, and all because of that transfer student. It was incredibly weird and suspicious to say the least. I needed to find Mytho and the rest and talk to them about this bizarre behaviour of my cousin.

"_It's not even funny to tease him about this."_

I found the others at our usual lunch table, chatting amongst themselves like always.

"Hey Autor, where've you been, huh?" Pike asked me as I sat down in my usual seat. I sighed and took of my glasses, wiping them on my shirt cuff. Maybe my they were the problem, maybe I hadn't seen Fakir and Ahiru laughing together. Maybe I'm just tired from scripting the spring production. I don't know.

"I was finishing up another scene for the production. I needed to get this scene done before the words vanished from head."

Pike gave me a nod to say that she understood me. She knew what I was like, once something for the script came in to my head, I had to get it down on parchment before I lost the idea. Pike seemed t understand me the most out of our band of friends. She was the one to talk to me the most, well, that was when she wasn't having to calm Lillie down (which was most of the time). As though she knew I was thinking about her, Pike turned from her conversation with Rue and smiled at me. I returned it in kind, but my thought wondered back to Fakir. How come he seemed to be so… so…. familiar with the transfer student? At once more he surprised me, his own _cousin_, by showing some emotions around that Ahiru guy. He never, ever, did that, not around me or our friends, or even Charon.

"Have any of you noticed how Fakir acts when he's around Ahiru?" I voiced my confusion to our little group.

"Now that you mention it, he is acting nice towards Ahiru, but I guess that's just because he's new to the academy." Rue stated.

"True, he was nice to Rue when she first came to Kinkan, once they got to know each other." Mytho vouched for Fakir, leaning closer to Rue, making her smile.

"I hope you know what you've started, Autor." Pike said to me with a knowing look in her eyes. I furrowed my brow at her, a little confused, but then it hit me what she meant by those words just when I saw that twinkling look that Lillie was sporting.

"Maybe Ahiru was rescued by our knight when they were children and the two of them grew close, but then Ahiru had to move away due to family circumstances of untold tragedy, leaving our brave knight behind. Now that he's returned, our once cold and distant knight has regained his feelings of his childhood, letting him be his true self around the one he rescued all those years ago. Oh, it's like our bold knight has been waiting for his prince's return all this time! Oh, how lovely!"

I don't know how Lillie had the breath to spout such a tale, but I couldn't help the laughter that followed her rubbish. Even Pike was laughing at this particular tall tale from our blonde friend.

"Lillie, you do crack me up sometimes, but that the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard about Fakir in my entire life!"

Once our laughter had dies down, I got out my notebook so that I could write down Lillie's tale. She may be completely out of her mind when it came to dramatic and tragic assumptions, but this was a good plot line for the spring production, a pretty good twist actually.

"So, Autor, was the spring production about this year?" Rue's questioned caused all the table's eyes to fix on to me. I smirked at them all, reaching into my bag to pull out the first page of the script.

" "Once upon a time, two people fell in love. Because of the boy's father, the girl was not allowed to marry him, while she was also banished from her uncle's home. Clad in breeches and shirt, the girl and her cousin took to liberty – not banishment – to where her father dwelled. Likewise, the boy escaped his brother to such a place of liberty. But if the two lovers meet again, will he recognise his love or a man of similar qualities? This is our story for you." That's the introduction to the production."

I smirked again as Lillie's eyes lit up, while Rue and Pike stared at me in awe.

"Now that sounds like a kick-ass story!"

I t was my turn to stare now, because I'd never heard Mytho say such a thing, with so much enthusiasm either.

"Why thank you, Mytho. This production shall be a more modern version of _As You Like It_ by Shakespeare. Auditions will be held as soon as I finish write the last scene, so, around about the start of February"

Just then, the doors to the hall opened and in walked Fakir with Ahiru by his side. I could here them laughing as they made their way to our table.

"Wow, I've never seen Fakir look so happy." Mytho said, earning nods from the rest of us. It was true, never had Fakir looked as happy as he did then with Ahiru, he wasn't even this happy before his Aunt and Uncle died.

"_But it still seems a little weird to me."_

"So, what are you lot talking about?" Fakir asked as he and Ahiru took the two empty paces across from each other, Fakir next to Mytho and Ahiru next to Lillie.

"Just the spring production. Autor read us the introduction to it, and it sounds pretty cool." Pike answered my cousin's question.

"It's about two lovers who can't be together and the girl dresses like guy to runaway from home. There's more to it then that, but that's the jist of it."

I saw Ahiru gasp and look towards Fakir, who shook his head at her questioning and worried look. She visibly sighed and relaxed.

"_Odd, what's wrong with my script?"_

I voiced my question to Ahiru. I would make him give me an answer one way of another.

"Sorry Autor. I-it's only th-that something s-s-similar happened to someone I know."

"I see." I pondered over his answer, still thinking it and him weird.

* * *

By the time that lunch was over and afternoon classes, rumours had already began to circulate about Fakir and the new transfer student. Many had seen them together at lunch and those more fortunate had seen them in their classes and walking from the boys' dormitory at lunch. Some girls were excited about the transfer student, and none could help but like him when they met him, for he was the epitome of cute and was ever so polite and charming towards them all. The guys thought him to be an okay guy too, especially after to their (and Fakir's) surprise that he had an interest in sword fighting. This happened to be what all Kinkan men thought to be the manliest of sports, next to dancing that was. The most upset and astounded about the transfer student had been the fangirls that Fakir had acquired over his first year at the academy, for no one was allowed to be close to their precious Fakir. But all their annoyances were abandoned when they saw them together, laughing and smiling. Now, all the fangirls had ruled that they'd not be happy if Fakir got a girlfriend, but a _boyfriend_!? Well, by the looks of how things were between Fakir and Ahiru, the fangirls would be totally obliging – one more hot boy, and moe for them to fan over.

The afternoon came to an end for Ahiru, Fakir and the rest as they head to their last class: ballet.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that for you lot? I thought that Autor needed a word in this chapter, so I gave him one... and a few hundred :)**

**Just to let you all know, Ahiru's brother and the Princes of Rosario will be introduced soon. Until then, thanks for reading and please review.**

**love Franny 3**


	6. Chapter 6-first steps

**Hello all, another chapter for you lovely readers :) I'd like to thank Azy0020, SoSaysL and Guest Rose for your amazing reviews. Guest Rose, if you ever get an account, I'd love to PM you about last reviews (I really enjoyed them).**

**Woop, finally Christmas, for I have now (finally) seen the Coke Christmas advert (this is a little British joke that it's not officially Chritsmas until you've seen that advert).**

**Well, enough with me, now onto the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-first steps**

Now it was time for the last class of the day: ballet. The group of friends, along with their new friend, Ahiru, made their way to the changing rooms before class started. Rue, Lillie and Pike entered the girls changing room, with Ahiru being tugged by the collar by Fakir. She gave him a confused look, not understating why he'd stopped her from going into the changing room.

"You do know you're a _guy_, right Ahiru?" fakir stressed the word 'guy' to Ahiru. She blushed upon realising her, almost, grave error and followed Fakir and Mytho in to the boys changing room.

Now this is where the embarrassment started for our little duck. As a princess, she had never been around many guys before, only her brother and those she was made to be acquainted with at royal events and occasions she was invited to. Now she was being thrust into a life where she was going to encounter half-naked men on a daily basis. As soon as she entered the changing room, she blushed, making her whole face look like a tomato. To the other guys in the changing room she looked like a guy with a fever. Fakir, noticing her blushing and slightly hiding behind him, caught her hand and quickly pulled her towards the back of the room. This also just happened to be where Fakir's locker was, with an empty one next to it. Mytho followed them as he'd also seen Ahiru's red face.

"Hey, are you okay Ahiru, you look a little feverish."

"I'm fine Mytho, honestly."

"I think he's a bit exhausted after the excitement of his first day here." Fakir was quick to explain the Mytho. Mytho looked at Fakir, then at Ahiru who was nodding her head at him. Mytho nodded his head to her, saying that he understood, and went to his locker to change into his leotard and leggings.

"You realise that you're going to have to get used to this everyday, right?" Fakir mockingly told Ahiru, who was thankfully no longer blushing.

"Yes, I do, it just took me by surprise. I've only ever seen my brother like this before, and I don't socialise with that many guys either." She looked up to Fakir and a small smile graced her face, giggling quietly.

"Being who I am."

She continued to giggle until Fakir joined her, causing all the guys in the changing room to cast their eyes at them. To some of them, it looked like the rumour of them being lovers may be true. This of course had been whispered among the academy by the two teens adoring and ever increasing fangirls.

As the students eventually dwindled in the changing room, it left alone Fakir, Ahiru and Mytho. Ahiru had yet to change out of fear of exposing her real gender, therefore revealing her true identity, to the other guys. Mytho was finishing tying his ballet shoes around his ankles, while Fakir was trying to find some get Ahiru to remember the combination for her locker.

"Oh, I got it! Ten-nine-nine-four. My birthday is the combination." Ahiru said to Fakir, doing a little victory dance at finally remembering the combination. Fakir grumbled at this as it they had had to play this stupid "I-forgot-my-combination" act for the past ten minutes, and it has starting to grate on him. The things he did to keep his duck like angel by his side. Sighing, Fakir opened Ahiru's locker and took out her shoes, legging, leopard and shirt. The shirt was an added measure so that Ahiru's chest bindings wouldn't be seen underneath her leotard. As Mytho stood up, finished with his shoes, Fakir made sure that Ahiru's locker door was open as wide as possible so that she could change without being fully seen. Fakir also did the same to his locker door as to keep Ahiru from further embarrassment as he himself changed.

"Will you both be alright is I go on ahead?" Mytho asked, turning to the other two. Fakir glanced at Ahiru, who in turn nodded at him.

"We'll be fine Mytho. Fakir will make sure we get to the lesson on time."

With that, the silver haired prince left for Mr Cat's ballet class, leaving Ahiru and Fakir to _finally_ get changed for their lesson.

"You get changed first; I'll make sure no one comes in." Fakir smiled at Ahiru and left to stand guard outside the room. As Fakir closed the door behind him, he caught a glimpse of Ahiru lifting her shirt over her head, making him swallow, hard. He tried to clear his head of his inappropriate thought for his kingdom's princess. This was going to be harder on him than he'd thought.

* * *

Ahiru and Fakir proceed to their class, sitting down with their friends. Mr Cat had just finished setting the class their first exercise when his two students had waltzed in. he glared at them both.

"Mr Fakir, Mr Arima. If either of you are late for my lessons again, then I shall have you marry-"

The whole waited in anticipation for his routine speech.

"my sisters! I have six back home, for we were a large litter."

Mytho, Pike, Lillie and Rue were trying not to laugh out loud, covering their sniggers behind their hands (as were most of the rest of the class).

"Yes, sir" Ahiru replied, bowing as well.

The class went on after this little incident without much trouble. The girls all took to the bar with their basic routine of arabesque positions then on to pas de chat, while the guys practiced fourettés sauté. Mr Cat called his students to attention.

"Class, we shall now try performing grand allegro. You shall do this individually, one after another. Ladies first, if you please."

The girls all stood to one side of the room as the guys – and Ahiru – sat by the bar and window. As each girl went from glissade into the two grand allegro, it seemed clear that not all had yet nailed the technique. Pike and Lillie both managed it fine, but Rue looked like she was flying when she performed them, first splitting her legs and then twisting in the air with graceful arms. After that, all the class applauded her ability and grace. She wasn't the best ballerina at the academy for nothing.

"Your turn now if you will please, gentlemen." Mr Cat said, making all the guys stand where the girls had once stood, while the girls sat by the bar and window. Each guy was about as good at the grand allegro as the majority of the girls had been. Mytho had looked like a prince floating in the air, and Fakir looked like a knight in action, aggressive in his movements which gave him great height for the jumps. At last, Ahiru was the final guy to perform the jumps. She glanced at Fakir, who gave her a small smile. This was noticed by the whole class, as they in turn turned their eyes back to Ahiru, watching her smile in return to Fakir. Ahiru took a shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, opening her eyes, she started with a few glissade steps before throwing herself into the air.

To Fakir's eyes (and the rest of the class), she glided in slow motion threw the air, before landing and turning on her right foot as she again performed glissade steps and launching herself into the second jump. Her body twisted and held the position beautifully. As she landed again, she went into demi-plié before straightening herself. Fakir was gobsmacked. She had looked like an angel to him. _"My angel."_ he'd thought. The room was silent, which caused Ahiru to look slightly nervous. _"Did I perform them correctly? That's the way Momma had always shown me." _she thought to herself as she scanned the faces of her classmates. Then Rue stood up and started toclap. Mytho and Fakir did so to, followed by Pike and Lillie, until the whole class including Mr Cat were all on their feet applauding Ahiru.

"Mr Arima-"

"Please Mr Cat, call me Ahiru."

"Very well then, Ahiru. In all my years of teaching, I've never seen anyone perform a grand allegro for the first time so brilliantly."

Ahiru was taken aback by this. She had only ever seen her mother perform such advanced steps, always hoping to master them like she had. She had never gotten such high praise for her ballet work, only had her brother given her such compliments. She'd never seen herself as worthy as the Queen's daughter who was a noted primadonna of their kingdom and of the neighbouring kingdoms. Now this praise from such a respected instructor as Mr Cat (for he's the current best in their kingdom) was the boost she had needed. Ahiru beamed a smile that caught all eyes. She was glowing with happiness. Many girls held onto the bar to support their legs, which had subsequently turned to jelly. Even a few of the guys were affected by Ahiru's smile, though they'd never admit it even if their slight blushes said otherwise. For Fakir, it took all his will power not to grab her by the waist and kiss her in front of everyone. This would most likely be seen as him confirm the rumours of a homoerotic relationship with Ahiru. But to Mytho, Rue and Pike – who knew Fakir was one hundred percent straight – that Ahiru was in fact a girl.

* * *

Thus the day came to an end, with students all drifting of to sleep in their respective dormitories and rooms.

Mytho was thinking about Rue, how graceful she had looked in ballet class, while she tried to think of where she'd seen such perfect technique as Ahiru had demonstrated. Lillie was peacefully dreaming of a variety of random fantasy tragedies and dramas that could occur within the academy, a small smile on her face. Next to her in the opposite bed, Pike thought of Autor, of how hard he was working for the spring production and of how she'd caught him sleeping in the library after school. She knew he'd been re-reading _As You Like It_ for the thousandth time to help him with his modern version. She too smiled, remembering how calm and sweet he had looked with his leaning against the window. Autor himself was thinking back to his cousin and Ahiru laughing in the transfer student's room, trying to mull over their relationship, his suspicions still whirling in his head.

Fakir, with his hands resting behind his head, replayed Ahiru's grand allegro over and over in his head. She was perfect, absolutely perfect to him, and that smile had got to him once again. His eyes slowly closed, the image of her smile the last thing on his mind. Next door, Ahiru was also thinking about the ballet class. She could describe how happy she felt about earning praise for her efforts, after watching her mother dance for as long as she could remember. She remembered her mother smiling when she did her first arabesque penché, when her brother hugged her after her first petit allegro. She unwound her bindings and placed into the bedside drawers before she slipped underneath her duvet. Lastly, as she succumbed to sleep, she remembered Fakir applauding and smiling at her grand allegro.

* * *

"Yes, sleep now my characters, for that is all you are. Rest well, for the story continue to weave tomorrow and the days after."

Drosselmeyer observed each person in turn in his looking glass of a cog. A drum beat sounded next to his chair, the little marionette girl standing next to him.

"Ah, Uzura, come to watch the story have we?"

If Uzura's eyes hadn't been painted on her face, they would have visibly widened. After all, she was only a spirited marionette.

"Ahiru is not a real boy-zura!? Why does she hide-zura?"

"Why indeed, Uzura. Why indeed." Drosselmeyer contemplated, rocking back and forth in his chair. Looking into the real world through the two way looking glass cog, the students could be seen, all dreaming of someone else.

* * *

The King looked over his kingdom from his bedroom balcony. Worry was etched into his face as he turned to look over his shoulder as an arm wrapped around his waist. He turned around fully, bringing the other hand of the woman to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I know you are worried about her, Siegfried, so am I."

Queen Odette brought her hand out of her husband's grasp and wrapped it around his waist, linking her hands at his back. King Siegfried looked into her eyes and saw that they were red rimmed. She had been crying all day and it killed the King that he couldn't do much to stop her tears from flowing.

"I do believe that she is safe, and Eric will find her, though I do still worry."

"My darling princess has disappeared with only a note. Where could she be?"

The couple glanced out over the balcony, over their kingdom, wondering where their precious daughter could be. On the Odette's dressing table lay a piece of parchment with a small note written on it.

_Dearest Momma and Father, my heart has found love and I must be with that person, must like you two always are. I want to be free. The arts of the kingdom shall house me so don't fret Momma. Give my love to Eric, signed your duckling, Ahiru._

The King had been baffled and the Queen had yet to realise (for her heartache and tears had filled her mind) that her daughter was currently sleeping peacefully next door to the young man that she loved, in the academy had mother had danced when she was young.

* * *

**So, how was that? Did it quench your Princess Tutu appetite? I do hope so :)**

**Ahiru's brother finally ahs a name now: Eric. I based the name of the Barbie version of The Nutcracker (yes, I do still like to watch the Barbie films, well, only the first lot of them since they're the really good ones), but whenever I watch The Butcracker in films or the ballet, the prince is always dubbed as Eric, so I went with it for this story.**

**I won't be updating until Cristmas Eve/Day (English G.M.T that is) because of college coursework and revision for my January exams (not uni if you don't get english education - it's like high school; 16-18 year olds).**

**Thank you all for reading and please click that little review button below!**

**Happy Christmas to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7-of princes and roses

**Argh, I lied. Here;s another chapter but the next one won't be up until Christmas Eve/Day, since I have an essay to write for English Language.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-of princes and roses**

The sun shone on Kinkan academy, melting some of the snow that had fallen the previous day, leaving traces of ice on the pavements and delicate frost patterns on the dormitory windows. As the students made their way to morning classes, bundled up in coats, eyes seemed to travel over to a certain pair of guys as they walked over the bridge. Fakir and Ahiru were talking and laughing, discussing the spring production. Fakir, to the shock and glee of the students, grabbed Ahiru in a one-sided hug, wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulder. The fangirls were satisfied to no end with them, but the rest of the academy wondered what magic Ahiru had pulled on the Knight to make him smile at, laugh with, and now _hug_ a person so fondly. While the students finally turned their heads from this strange occurrence, none of them noticed the purple haired guy atop a bull, rose petals falling gracefully around him. The young man looked extremely crestfallen at the lack of attention he was gaining, especially from the female populace of the academy. The boy sighed, dramatically, and made his way across the bridge also.

"_I shall find you my little duck, I swear on my honour as a prince."_

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

As Mr Cat droned on about the first prima ballerina assoluta, Pierina Legnani [1], I couldn't seem to focus on anything but Ahiru. She was scribbling furiously on her piece of parchment that I had to stop myself from chuckling. I felt a smile twitch at my lips. How had I been so fortunate to chance upon her at the ball, I'll never know. She was a mystery to me, yet an open book at the same time, sharing things about her life at the palace and her love of ballet with me. But she never told me the other reason that she had decide to cross dress when she came to the academy. I had tried to get her to tell me last night before I left her room to retire to my own room.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ahiru, why cross dress to get into the academy? I mean, I know that people may recognise you as the princess eventually, but is there another reason to hide under such a guise?"_

_Ahiru turned to me. The look in her eyes begged me not to pry in to her reasons, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted, no, needed to know her other reasons. Was she in trouble? Could someone be after her? She is the princess after all._

"_Fakir, please don't ask me. I… I can't tell you. It upsets me and reminds me of my fate as a princess."_

_I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I did understand that her reasons must be rather troublesome for her not to divulge me with the information. I sighed and brought her in to my arms. She relaxed in to my chest and I could feel her heartbeat again me. I was sure she could feel mine too. I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it with the pad of my thumb before tilting her chin up to meet my face. I kissed her, softly, trying to erase the tears that had been threatening to spill from her eyes, and that of her troublesome thoughts. I kissed her closed eyes and her nose, cupping her face in my hands._

"_I won't pry in to your reasons, but please, tell me if they are bothering you. I said I'd protect you, didn't I?"_

_She smiled that smile, making my stomach turn and my heartbeat quicken._

"_I will Fakir, and thank you."_

_FLASHBACK END_

After that, I'd left her room and dreamt of that smile and those lips. I just couldn't get enough of them, of her. I heard someone giggle near me and I snapped myself from my thought. I knew a slight blush had to be lighting my face, for Ahiru was waving at me, giggling as she did. She tore a piece of parchment from her book and quickly wrote something down on it, all the while continuing to giggle. She tossed the parchment at me. I unfolded it and read her note, absolutely sure that my blush must have spread further across my face. The note had said: _You looked so cute staring dreamily in to space. Was that possibly my fault? _

I my head towards Ahiru and tried to growl at her. She only continued to giggle, but she couldn't contain her laughter and burst in to a fit of giggles. I wanted to frown at her while the rest of the class (and a confused and annoyed Mr Cat) turned to face her, but I couldn't. I truly couldn't. Instead, I started to laugh as well. Once our laughter had finally subsided, I noticed that the whole class was eyeing me with horror written on their faces. I swivelled in my seat to face Mytho and Rue, but they too held expression of shock, although Rue held more mirth in her eyes.

"Mr Fakir, Mr Ahiru, I do believe that you shall both be attending de-"

Mr Cat didn't finish his sentence, which no doubt was going to place both me and Ahiru in after class detention, as the door to our classroom swung open. In walked Miss Goatette, a sheet of parchment in her between her hooves and a twinkle in her eyes as she trotted up to Mr Cat. I could hear Pike and Lillie trying to hide their laughter behind their hands as I smirked at Mr Cat's obvious discomfort. Miss Goatette dropped the parchment on to the desk positioned at the front of the class, sent a wink towards Mr Cat and proceeded to trot out of the room.

"I….. erm….. well then."

Mr Cat read the parchment and did the most unexpected thing. He purred. I stared at him in bewilderment. Why was he purring? The last time he did that he announced that Ahiru was joining our class. Wait…. it couldn't be, could it. Not another one. Two transfer students joining the academy a term late in a week would be too much for the gossip mills to handle. I tapped Ahiru on the shoulder, calling her attention to me. She gave me a smile as she turned to face me, and I momentarily forgot my question. I blink, shook my head and leant closer to her.

"Is your brother enrolling in the academy too?"

She looked confused, then surprised.

"No, he doesn't even know where I am. At least I don't think he does."

She eyes turned to a look of shock. I cast my eyes towards the door, expecting someone to come through it any minute now.

"Please, may everyone calm down now? Let us welcome our new transfer student-"

"But we already know about Ahiru, Mr Cat. He's sat next to Fakir and everything."

I chuckled at Lillie's comment, as did Pike and Autor.

"I know that, Miss Lillie, but we have a new _new_ transfer student joining our class today."

I knew it! I had been right on the mark with my observations. I mentally high-fived myself for that one.

"Now class, let us al welcome our new transfer student, Prince Femio of the kingdom of Rosario."

I heard Ahiru gasp beside me. I turned to just in time to see her hide her head under arms on the desk. I raised my eyebrows at that. Wait…..could this prince what's-his-face be one of the reasons for her cross dressing? Did she know he may follow and try to find her?

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

No, no, no, no, no!

Why did _he_ have to come to the academy? How on earth had he been able to find me? I never imagined that Femio would be able to figure out that I had left the palace, let alone enrolled in the Kinkan Academy. Everything would crumble around me now. He was sure to recognise me, even if I am dressed like a guy, considering the amount of time we have spent in each others company at our palaces and royal balls. I shuddered at the thought of him calling me his "little duck", for I am most certainly not.

What if Fakir found out? What would he think, what would he do, what would he say? Oh, my head is hurting from all of this.

I heard the door click open and a whirl of rose petals slowly drift in to the classroom.

"_Oh goodness, here he is."_

Femio stepped in to the classroom, his ever faithful butler tagging along behind him with his customary basket of red rose petals. His wavy purple hair was perfect, not a hair out of place as always. He stopped at Mr Cat's desk and turned, facing the class.

"Now, Prince Femio, would you do us this great honour and introduce yourself to you new classmates."

"Why certainly." Femio produced a red rose from his inner blazer pocket, standing in a dramatic pose.

"Mademoiselles, it gives me great pleasure to gaze upon your soulful eyes. Good day to you too, gentlemen."

His butler continued to throw rose petals over him. I could already see a few girls planning to start up a fan club for him.

"_I guess he'll never change wherever he is."_

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic antics, for I believe I was the only girl (unbeknownst the all bar Fakir) that wasn't in the slightest affected by his gestures. A vaguely listened as Mr Cat told Femio to take a seat next to Lillie, or that auditions for the spring production would be next Thursday.

* * *

Classes went by quickly for the students, as talk of yet another transfer student who just happened to be no less than a real life, boner fide prince, started to circulate around the academy. At lunch, Ahiru walked with her new friends towards the food hall, chatting to Rue and of their shared love of the English prima ballerina Darcey Brussel. As they reached the doors, the smell of rose caught the group's attention. Femio stood by the window on the right wall next to the doors.

"Hello mademoiselles and gentlemen." Femio's eyes glanced over the group, focusing mainly on Rue, pike and Lillie before his gaze was captured by that light orange hair and cowlick. His eyes widened as his eyes came to rest of Ahiru's slightly worried face. He couldn't believe it. How could such a person look so much like his little duck, his dear Princess Ahiru. Stepping forward, he grasped Ahiru's hands.

"Please, come with me a moment, I shan't keep you from your friend long." This last part was said loud enough for Fakir and the others to hear clearly. Femio walked away from them, taking Ahiru along with him, until he came across an empty ballet room. Opening the door, he brought Ahiru along inside with him, shutting the door firmly behind him. He turned to face Ahiru, who looked awfully worried and a little scared as she bit her bottom lip.

"_Only she does that when she's scared." _

He took a step forward towards Ahiru, who took a stepped backwards, and so this went on until Ahiru's back bumped in to the ballet bar by the window. Femio grabbed hold of Ahiru's arm and stared in to her blue eyes.

"You are Ahiru, aren't you." he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, Ahiru Arima."

"No, no, I mean….. you're Princess Ahiru, right, my little duck."

Ahiru tried to run from him, to get out of is grasp, but he caught her arm again. He pulled out a yellow rose from his blazer pocket.

"Why did you run, my little duck?"

Ahiru stopped struggling and froze. She stared at this flamboyant prince who she had known all her life. She took and a deep breathe and brought Femio's disillusions down with four words.

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

Prince Femio, or whatever that royal diva's name was, had been gone quite some time with Ahiru and I was starting to get a little anxious. I walked through the corridors searching for the two of them. I sat on one of the courtyard benches after a good half an hour of trying to locate them. I was about to make my way to the dormitories to search there when I saw a flash of orange. I could see Ahiru in one of the ballet rooms, her back to the bar and windows. Femio seemed to be talking to her, but I could see she was shaking slightly. I shot up from the bench as a watched her try to run from him. That made my blood boil. I sprinted to the room, trying to guess which one it was from the windows. I finally made it to the door of the room and could her muffled voices coming from the room. I opened the door to hear Femio asking why Ahiru had run from him. He even called his "little duck". Ahiru was not his, she was my duckling, my duck like angel, and only because she chose to be by my side.

Her voice infiltrated my thoughts as she answered Femio's question with four words.

"Because I love another!"

I stepped in to the room, my shoe heels echoing through it. Ahiru and Femio looked in the direction of the noise I was creating. Ahiru looked very much relieved, sending me a smile before turning back to Femio.

"Him. I love him, Femio."

Ahiru pointed at me and I felt my heart light up. I smiled at her, trying to convey the joy I felt at her words.

"But, how can you love him? How can you not love me. We are betrothed Ahiru!"

Femio's words wiped my smile clean off my face.

* * *

"This lovely dovey is weird-zura."

"Yes, my dear, it appears that a love triangle has occurred between our royals and a 'knight'. Oh, how marvellous!"

Drosselmeyer laughed at the scene presented to him in his looking glass cog.

"That garden of mine had truly made way for an excellent tale, an excellent tragedy indeed."

* * *

**How as that then? Finally femio, our rose prince, has entered the foreground. **

**Oh, and just some infor here, [1] = prima donna assolutes is a title given to the top ballerinas in the U.K, Europe and the East. The USA has their own version, but it's not an officially recognised title. So far, there are only 11 prima donna assolutes, and the first one ever - Pierina Legnani - was given the title in 1894.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**love from Franny**

**by the way, my real name is Frances (how posh and British do I sound!)**


	8. The rose killed the honeysuckle

**Hey all, here's another chapter for you all! It's the day before Christmas Eve over here, but it's Christmas Eve already for some of you, so here is my promised chapter. There will be another one after this too, so you get a double Christmas present! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for all my chapters, past, present and future. Princess Tutu isn't mine, if it was, Fakir would be mine and nobody else's.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-the rose killed the honeysuckle**

**Ahiru P.O.V**

How could he say that? Why did he have to spurt out _that_ of all things in front of Fakir? If I had had a sword, I swear I would have run him through with it. I begged Fakir with my eyes not to leave, to let me at least explain before he decides to run away from me.

"Fakir, please, let me explain all of this."

I took a step towards him and when he didn't move, I took another and another until I could rest my hand on his arm.

"Please Fakir. I do love you, but unfortunately I am betrothed to Femio."

I only just about managed to confess that without bursting in to tears. Fakir turned his eyes on me. The look he gave me was a mixture of anger, confusion, but the saddest thing I saw in his eyes was hurt. Hurt that I had caused him. I could feel my eyes begin to water as my vision started to haze over with tears I'd yet to shed.

"I never wanted to be his betrothed, honest! Our parents set up the match, to improve relations between our kingdoms and so Shiratori no Taki would have prominent heirs should my brother not be able to rule."

I tried to find some understanding in his eyes. I sighed in relief as his eyes widened as my words sunk in, before he softened his eyes, them holding some sympathy in them.

"Enough, my little duck. We are to be married and you should leave this academy and this…this… _boy_, and come back with me to the palace."

"No, Femio." I snarled across the room to him.

"I will not leave the academy or the man I love."

I wrapped my arms around Fakir's waist to emphasise my point. I was grateful that Fakir also wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"This is absurd! What will your mother think to this? How can you choose a poor peasant boy over me?"

I flinched when Femio mentioned my mother. He knew I aspired to be like her, and she had been happy with our match. I did not mean to disappoint and disobey her will for us to be married, but I could not, would not let that happen. Femio had always been full of painted pomp and annoying charm. I could never be happy with him. Especially not when I'd found love with Fakir.

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

I could see the discomfort and guilt in her eyes that Femio's words brought her. For a prince, and her betrothed, he was seriously poor at making Ahiru happy.

"Let's go, Ahiru." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded back at me, obviously relaxing now that she could get out of flower boy's company.

"Hey, I'm not done with you! Come back with my wife, you peasant!"

That was the last thing I heard as I slammed the door shut behind me.

As we made our way back to the courtyard, the clock tower bell chimed, the usual song ringing through the academy signalling that lunch was over and afternoon classes were about to begin. I ignored the chimes and tugged Ahiru to the back of the ballet department. Once I found the spot, I heard a gasp at my side. I smiled, knowing what had caused her reaction. In front of us was a small garden that Freya loved to take care of. The scent of lavender, tulips and honeysuckle made Fakir relax his shoulder, which he hadn't realised, had been tense since listening to Femio waffle on in the practise room. I sat down on the loan garden bench, surrounded by snow drops, bringing my angel down next to me. I could hear her sobbing quietly.

"_Think of something to cheer her up, now!" _I shouted at myself. For a 'knight', I wasn't protecting my little duckling very well from her hurt.

* * *

As Drosselmeyer watched the star crossed pair of men, the cog switched to the courtyard fountain and focused on a flock of black winged birds on the roof of the visual arts building before sweeping towards two students sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Aha, our other couple, I see."

* * *

Mytho placed his hand on Rue's, making her jump slightly before she turned to him. He stared deep into her scarlet eyes, wondering how he could ever express how much he cared for her. He had never been blessed with the ability of the wordsmith as Fakir and Autor had, so not all he wished to convey was. He sighed and looked into the fountain's basin, watching his and Rue's reflections.

"Mytho, are you okay, you seem a bit down." Rue inquired, but she also tried to keep the wave of giggles that were escaping her mouth.

"A prince such as yourself should never look so sullen."

She dissolved into laughter at her own joke, not seeing Mytho's smile reflected back in the water.

The sound of water splashing was heard next. Since she was laughing so hard, Rue fell back into the basin, pulling Mytho with her, leaving them both soaking wet. Rue's normally neat and slightly wavy hair was pulled straight with it being wet, her eyes gleaming with laughter still. Both ballet students burst out laughing at their situation. Mytho shook his head, trying to get some of his dry, and then looked back to his girlfriend. She looked like a mermaid, albeit in the academy's uniform.

"Hey, Mytho, will you audition for the spring production" Rue asked as they both stepped out of the fountain basin and walked over to one of the nearby benches.

"You'd make a great Orlando, you know."

He cupped her face and brought his lips down to her, securing them in a slow, passionate kiss. When the two broke apart, they were both panting slightly.

"I will only be Orlando, if you will be my Rosalind, Rue."

Rue smiled at the silver haired guy, who she had known for the past few years ever since she'd moved to Kinkan town. She had gradually fallen in love with him and his ways. Even his silent ways of communicating with his loved ones.

"I love you too, Mytho."

Overhead, the flock of birds stretched their wings. Most of them flew off to the forest on the other side of the town, but a couple swooped down, descending upon the couple. One of them squawked, clawing at Rue and Mytho. Three crimson lines rose on Rue's cheek, trickling blood down her face. She screamed in pain as the birds flew away.

* * *

Autor had finished his adaptation of _As You Like It_, finally, and was heading out of the music department after composing the opening song for the production. Yes, he was indeed very pleased with his work, his genius.

As he walked across the courtyard, the sound of squawking caught his attention. He turned his gaze from his script to the sky. He saw the birds sweep over his friends head, heard Rue's scream and stared as the small group of birds flew in his direction. He started to run, trying to get away from the squawking creatures and to protect his literary brilliance. He made his way blindly towards the ballet building, to Freya's garden which few knew about. He managed to shoo the birds away as he rounded the corner of the ballet department.

"_Kami-sama, what's with these birds today?" _

He dusted himself off and checked his script to make sure the bloody birds hadn't wrecked his hard work. He was about to walk on towards to the theatre department for his afternoon lessons when he glimpsed his cousin and the light orange haired transfer students. He smirked at them together, again, talking; well Fakir was the one talking. Ahiru seemed to be, wait…. was he crying!?

"_What's that guy crying for?"_

Before he could step forward to talk to the two guys, his cousin shocked him. Fakir hugged Ahiru. Fakir. Hugged. Another. Person. And a guy that he'd only known for two days.

"_Who is this dude really?"_

Autor retraced his steps to the courtyard and proceeded to the theatre department, shaking his head at what he'd seen. Those two seemed too close for his liking.

"_There's something going on between them, and I'll find out what."_

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

I had to hug her. She looked so guilt ridden and upset by flower boy's words that I had to comfort her. I felt her stiffened when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"It's okay Ahiru. I'll make sure you stay here. Femio can't make you leave the academy, or me."

I pulled back, holding onto her arms, and looked her in the eye.

"But my father, my momma will be ashamed, and they may not figure out where I am. I miss Eric too."

What! Who was this Eric guy? She saw my confusion and shock and giggled a bit, brightening up her face.

"Eric is my brother, the crown prince of Shiratori no Taki."

I sighed, thanking Kami-sama that he didn't put another trouble on earth for me. I moved my hand to pat her on the head, she was so adorable, my little duckling. I looked around the garden making sure that no one was around. I listened closely for any sounds too, and then remembered that everyone would be in their afternoon classes. Thankfully, there were no windows that looked out onto the small garden. I moved my hand from the top of her head and placed it on her neck, grabbing her pony tail and pulling it out of her collar. She looked at me with shock and confusion. I smiled back and released her hair from the bobble that held it by the nape of her neck. I ruffled her hair, placing it over her shoulders. My smile grew bigger, I could feel it. She truly did look like an angel to me with her hair hanging down just like the night of the ball. She still looked confused and I chuckled at her expression before I cupped her head and brought her closer to me. A blush coloured her cheeks. I smiled into the kiss I placed on her lips. I felt her smile against my lips and I deepened the kiss, running my tongue along her, begging her for more. She replied by moaning, opening her mouth enough for me. We stayed locked like this for Kami knows how long, since we were both panting when we broke apart. My little duckling's eyes had glossed over.

"_She really is beautiful, just like a princess from a fairy tale."_

* * *

"They all be very lovey dovey-zura."

"Indeed Uzura. But I dare say that other writer has become suspicious. How excellent!"

"What about the birdies?"

"I do think that they can be left to their own devices for now, my dear."

Drosselmeyer's chair creaked as he rocked back and forth in it, watching his new story unfold before his very eyes.

* * *

He had been studying the note all day, trying to find some clue or hidden message within it.

"_Damn it, Ahiru! Where have you gone?"_

He re-read the note for what seemed like the millionth time when a thought struck him. _The arts of the kingdom shall house me._ He thought back to the time his momma told him of her youth as a commoner, as a ballet dancer. She had told him of the education she received in her home of Kinkan Town, of the place she had first met father. Kinkan Academy. He leaped from his chair and rushed to the throne room, startling many passing by servants. He burst through the throne room doors, ignoring cries from the Chamberlain that his parents were currently in an important meeting of state. He walked up to his parents, passing Council members with puzzled and annoyed expressions. Looking directly at his momma and father, he leant down so that only they could hear his words.

"I know where Ahiru is. I shall take a carriage and go to her at once."

His momma gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, trying to stop the tears that were trying to escape her eyes, while his father looked shocked and then simply nodded his head.

"I shall bring her back at once, Father, Momma."

He kissed his momma's forehead and gave his father a nod, before striding out of the throne room and off to the stables.

"I'm on my way, Ahiru."

* * *

**A/N: that's it for this chapter. Can anybody guess who is on his way to Ahiru? The kingdom that Kinkan Town is in, Shiratori no Taki, is Swan Falls in Japanese. I though that sounded like an okay name for the kingdom.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Merry Christmas to you all :)**


	9. Two blades are better than one

**Here's chapter 9 for you all this Christmas. I did promise you move chappies at this festive time of the year.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9-two blades are better than one**

One this morning, a thick fog had rolled on to Kinkan Town, due to a freak bit of warm air circulating the lake at the far side of the town. Through the fog the sound of horses galloping could be heard, causing a stir amongst the town's people bustling around the market square. A carriage appeared from the layers of fog, drawn by two white stallions and the royal crest of Shiratori no Taki fluttering on top of it. Within the cream carriage sat a young man, no more than eighteen years of age. The carriage proceeded through the town, weaving through the cobblestone roads and over bridges. The stallions finally drew to a stop outside the clock tower bridge, while the last straggles of students crossed the bridge and entered the academy grounds, all staring in awe and curiosity at the carriage and the flag that adorned it. At last, the carriage door was opened by the footman and out stepped the young man. The young man looked at the clock tower and towards the courtyard beyond the bridge.

"Will Your Highness be needing anything more? Do you wish for someone to escort you?"

The young man looked back over his shoulder at the footman, giving the elder man a kind smile and shook his head.

"I believe not, Brom. After all, I'm just another student now. I shall manage fine on my own."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Brom closed the door of the carriage and handed the young man a bag before climbing back onto the carriage next to the driver.

"You'll be needing these, Your Highness, and Elaine made something for you too."

The young man peered into the bag and found parchment, pens, paint pots and brushes, as well as a lunch of venison meatballs and rice, along with a slice of lavender and white chocolate cake. This young man chuckled at this.

"Give my utmost thanks to Elaine, Brom. Your wife spoils me too much for my own good."

"I shall do, Your Highness. It is nice to serve a kind young man such as yourself."

The carriage rolled away, leaving the young man alone to walk over the bridge and off towards the secretarial office.

"I've found you little sister. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

"Why are there so many transfer students coming here a term late?"

"I don't know. First Ahiru-kun, them Prince Femio and now another one."

I shook my head at Rue and Pike's conversation. They'd never figure it all out. Ahiru was here for herself and me, and flower boy was here to ruin our time together. I head the door click open and smelt the overpowering scent of roses.

"_Well speak of the devil and he comes in a swoosh of roses."_

I watched as flower boy sashayed to his seat. I rolled my eyes at the girls around him, all swooning and giggling at receiving roses from a prince. I felt something hit my arm and turned around looking for the object or person who'd hit me. Ahiru caught my eye. She was pointing at my desk, a small grin on her face. Looking down, I saw a folded up piece of parchment with my name on it with her handwriting.

"Open it." Ahiru whispered to me, leaning closer to my desk. I read the note and burst out laughing. The note had read _do you think Femio was a puppy in his last life, since he always seemed to be begging for attention, what with his roses and 'grand gestures'._

I kept on laughing; I was holding my stomach from laughing so much. I could hear Ahiru's twinkling laugh next to me, a wide smile on her face. I wiped tears from my eyes and my gaze landed on Femio, who was looking at us with such confusion. He made a grand gesture with his hand, a sweeping movement obviously wanting to know what was ever so amusing. I turned to Ahiru, who was staring at Femio. When she turned her head back to me I could see she was trying to suppress a second bout of laughter, but she crack, and started laughing again. I couldn't keep my resolve either and yet again was in fits of laughter.

Mr Cat walked through the door and spied us from across the room.

"What is so funny Mr Fakir, Mr Arima?"

"Nothing sir. Just talking about flowers and such." I managed to say with a straight face, while Ahiru chuckled at my side.

"I see. Well, as you may have heard, we have yet another transfer student at the academy. He shall not be joining our class-"

I smirked as the girls, including Lillie, all whined at this.

"-for he is a second year student. Now, let's begin with the history of the Nutcracker."

"_At least that's one less person to worry about in this class."_

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone had heard of the newest transfer student at Kinkan Academy. As the students strolled along the roads towards the dormitories, Lillie had come up with her latest in a long line of tragic drama theories.

"Oh! What if the student is royalty found one of the kingdoms and has runaway from the duties of their life, wishing only to be like us commoners, and they have enrolled at the academy so that no one will be able to track them down. What if they have a secret love here and have decided to abandon the class divide and stay with their love instead of at their palace? Oh, the drama, the romance!"

Ahiru had flinched upon hearing this. This new tale had held a ring of truth to her situation. Fakir, upon seeing her flinching, draped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. Autor saw this and narrowed his eyes at the two young men. He still had his suspicions about Ahiru, but nothing that was even close to the truth of the matter. All he had come up with so far is that the two had a homoerotic relationship that they wanted to keep quiet about, or that Ahiru was a friend that Autor hadn't met before on his infrequent visits to cousin. Even if they did live in the same town, Autor and Fakir never really saw each other a lot until they entered the academy in September.

The group rounded the street corner and came up to the dormitory gates. The girls waved goodnight to the guys, heading off towards the archway and bushes of pink roses, leaving the guys – and Ahiru – to head over to the archway of blue roses. Autor left to others, talking of finalising his stage plans for the spring production.

"By the way, auditions are tomorrow at lunch and during the first afternoon class. The teachers allowed all students to come and watch the auditions too, so we all have a free class if you don't want to audition."

Mytho said goodnight to Ahiru before opening his and Fakir's door and walking, leaving the door slightly ajar for Fakir. Fakir turned to look at Ahiru and smiled.

"I'll come over in a bit. You get changed and then we can talk."

Earlier, Ahiru and fakir had promised to talk about the auditions, but also about Ahiru's situation with Femio.

"See you in a bit then, my knight." Ahiru whispered the last part so that only Fakir could hear her. She didn't want Mytho or Autor to listen in on their private conversation, neither did she want other passing guys in the hallway to catch her words and make assumptions about the two of them.

Ahiru walked into her room after waving to Fakir, who slipped through his open door and closed it behind him. A smile graced the princess incognito's face. She really did love the dark haired dancer and continued to as each day she spent with him brought her new joy. She closed the door behind her and gasped. Sitting on her bed was a young man with caramel brown hair and a frown. His deep blue eyes were the same as hers, which widened at the sight of him.

"I finally found you Ahiru. Your note gave you away."

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"I came because Father is worried and Momma is distraught. Why did you leave the palace? Who is this person you've found love with?"

Eric stopped shouting questions at his little sister when he saw that she was welling up. He stepped towards her and engulfed her in a brotherly bear hug. He smoothed her hair down in a calming manner and he felt her tears soak his shirt. He pulled back and held her at arms length.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, but I had to! I can't stay cooped up while you can go where you please. I don't want to marry Femio even though I know Momma wishes it so. I just want to be me."

Eric stared at Ahiru, a little stunned in all honesty. He'd never seen his sister like this, venting all her woes like this. A small grin settled on his face. He was the big brother as well as being a prince. He would make her happy again.

"Hey, it's okay little sis'. We were all worried sick about you considering you up and disappeared all of a sudden."

Eric led Ahiru to her bed and sat her down next to him.

"So, how's the lucky guy? The one you love so much that you had to come here."

Ahiru swiped her remaining tears away with the cuff of her shirt.

"His name is Fakir. I met him at the Academy ball that we attended a few nights ago."

"Ah, at the ball. Well, at least you enjoyed that night. I spent it trying to hide my birthmark from everyone, mainly the girls."

Ahiru laughed at her brother's joking. He always knew how to cheer her up when she was down. She stroked her own feather birthmark on her left cheek.

"I haven't covered mine up, since no one has asked about it. I think they've forgotten about it. Why are you here anyway Eric?"

"I came to bring you back home, but I don't think I can do that do you, seeing how happy you are here."

Ahiru smiled at her brother and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"But why are you wearing the academy uniform? Wait…you haven't enrolled as well, have you?"

Eric nodded his head at her, a small grin on his face. He watched his sister's face lit up at that. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so glad that you've come here."

At that, Fakir's jaw dropped.

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

"I'm so glad that you've some here."

I watched Ahiru kiss this stranger on the cheek, and my jaw dropped.

"_Who the hell is this dude!?"_

I'd come over to have the talk that Ahiru and I had agreed to earlier at lunch. Now the girl I think I'm slowly falling for was with another guy. Kissing in her room! Even if it was on the cheek she seemed to know this person _very_ well.

I shut the door behind me. Ahiru and the stranger looked up at me, Ahiru with a smile on her face and this other guy with a look of confusion. I walked up to Ahiru's bed and stared at her. The guy next to her stood up, looking as though he was trying to protect her. From me!

"Who the hell are you?"

"I was about to ask the same question." The stranger growled at me.

Ahiru grabbed onto my arm, making me look at her again.

"Fakir, it's okay."

The stranger turned to my angel, eyes widening.

"This is Fakir?" he asked her. She nodded in reply and smiled at me.

"Fakir, this is my older brother, Eric, crown prince of Shiratori no Taki."

My eyes widened at that.

"_This is her brother?"_

Eric stuck his hand out to me.

"Hello Fakir, it's great to finally meet the man who has captured my little sister's heart." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I shook his hand, a small smile twitching at my lips.

"Same here, Your Highness, Ahiru holds you in great regards from what I've heard about you."

"Please call me Eric, Fakir. No need for all this 'Your Highness' crap."

I smiled at that. This Eric dude seemed pretty down to earth for a prince, the polar opposite of flower boy. The three of us talked for a while until the inevitable question came up.

"Ahiru, how are coping being a guy?"

I gulped at his question. Ahiru would need to tell him about Femio, and how Mytho had almost found out about her true gender two days ago.

"Well, I don't cover my birthmark like I already said, and I keep my hair hidden and my chest…. b-bound."

Ahiru blushed, and truthfully I did to. Eric just laughed at the two of us.

"So no mishaps or any trouble?"

"No. Our friend, my roommate, Mytho almost found out when she had to change for our first ballet class, but flower boy confronted her about it yesterday."

"Flower boy?"

"Femio, Eric. He's here too. He found out and got angry at me yesterday. Fakir saved me though." Ahiru sent her heart stopping smile at me and I felt my heart stutter slightly.

"_How on earth does she do that?"_

"Ah shit. I knew he'd overheard me reading your note to Father and Momma. He and his father were visiting on state business the night you left, that's why he also attended the ball. He came to your room looking for you just as I'd finished reading the note. Stupid powder-puff."

"Power-puff?" I asked chuckling slightly at Eric's for Femio.

"Have you seen him? He takes longer than Ahiru and Momma combined to get ready for the day, especially with that bull and all those bloody roses."

We all laughed at Femio's behaviour, I didn't even notice the knock on the door.

"Fakir, are you still in there?" I heard Mytho's muffled voice through the wood. Glancing at Ahiru, she waved at me to open the door. Mytho gave me a quizzical look when I opened the door.

"Was that you could hear laughing. You were loud enough for me to hear you through the wall."

I smirked at my best friend and gestured for him to come into Ahiru's room. When he saw Eric he halted in his steps.

"Oh, hello, I'm Mytho, Fakir's friend and roommate."

Eric chuckled and got up from Ahiru's bed and shook Mytho's hand.

"I'm Eric; crown prince of Shiratori no Taki and the new transfer student. Nice to meet you Mytho. Fakir's already told me about you."

I laughed as Mytho gapped like a fish at Eric. I leaned closer to him and whispered "Lillie's latest theory was right for once."

* * *

Eric was to share Ahiru's room, and a bed was to be brought up to the room later that night. Meanwhile, Fakir, Mytho and Ahiru rounded up their friends in the dormitory courtyard so that they could be properly introduced to the crown princes of their kingdom. Rue and Pike had stared in astonishment at Eric, while Autor shook his hand. Lillie was the most excited at the news, shouting "I told you all, I was right!" to them all, making them all burst out laughing. After Autor had explained Lillie's earlier tale to Eric, he too laughed at her words.

"You are partially right. Though I am royalty, I'm only here to study art and mix with the people of the kingdom." He sent a secret wink at Fakir and Ahiru. The group continued to talk until the clock tower chimed ten o'clock. They all promised to audition for the spring production, putting a smile on Autor's face, and all went their separate ways for the night. Eric's thoughts were full of blonde wavy hair, green forest eyes and an excited and sparkling smile as he drifted to sleep next to Ahiru.

* * *

**Rue P.O.V**

I was about to get into bed for the night when I heard a knock at my window.

"_Who could that be at this time of night?"_

Opening my window, a black winged bird swooped down and perched itself on the back of my vanity chair. I gulped. Why was a raven in my room? I'd left those people, my people, long ago. The raven dropped a piece of black parchment on my vanity table and squawked at me. I cautiously and slowly unfolded the parchment. It read _Dearest Rue, I do think it's time for you to rejoin your people and help bring down Rosario and Shiratori no Taki. I hope to hear from you soon my daughter, signed King Akui of Ravenhearst._

I ripped the letter up and threw the scraps out of my window. I shooed the raven away too.

"You tell Akui that I want nothing to do with his devises! He can find someone else to do his dirty work for him! I am no longer his daughter!"

* * *

Drosselmeyer viewed the raven through his giant cog fly off to relay the angry message from his character.

"King Akui is it now? I wonder when you will show your face."

The cog in front of him disappeared and was replaced by eight smaller ones.

"Let's see now. Will you suspicious writer be the one, or will it be you dear knight of a descendent. It could be you with your silver hair, or you with your fancy of tragedy. Maybe you, crown prince will bring your kingdom's demise, or you who so likes the writer. Perhaps you, sweet guised princess shall doom your land, or it could be you, flower prince, who brings an end to you all."

His crackling laugh rang out in the clockwork realm, as all the while, Uzura beat her little drum in worry for the characters.

* * *

The next dawn came as students stretched in their beds, waking from dreams and getting ready for the day of classes. By the time lunch came around, the main hall in the theatre department was full of students ready to see the auditions. Autor was sat in front of the stage in the first row of seats, a clipboard in hand and the instructors from each department sat at his sides. He looked down at his watch, nodded to the student peering from behind the side of the stage, and looked at his clipboard again. The lights dimmed and the stage lights were turned on, lighting it up for all the anticipated students to see. Autor stood up and faced the patient students.

"Welcome to the spring production auditions. Please may you be respectful to those who audition and stay throughout their performance. No haggling please."

He sat back down in his seat and looked again to his clipboard to see who was first auditioning. This list of people wanting to audition was longer than he'd expected, but he was happy about that.

"_This is going to take a while."_

"Okay then. Let's begin the auditions. Let's see who has the talent to star in _As You Like It_. Send the first person in."

And so the auditions began.

* * *

**A/N: that's my Christmas chapters done for you all now! the raven's have finally appeared, duh, duh, DUH! I got the name Ravenhearst from a computer game I know and Akui in Japanese means Malice - I though that suited the human version fo the Raven rather well. I seem to be taking a lot of lines and inspiration from Shakespeare's As You Like It, but I think that's because number 1: it's an awesome play, and number 2: I'm revising it for my January Englsih Lit exam.**

**Just to clear up about what I mean my terms at the academy. I'm using British school time for the story (since I'm a Brit and all), so since the story timeline started in January, 1st term started in September, that's why people say that the transfer students have missed a term. Hope you all understand the story a little better now.**

**I won't be posting anything more until February due to my exams either, so please be patient with me.**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope for some reviews in my fanfic stocking too, if you please.**

**Merry Christmas to you all and have a happy New Year :) love Fran xxx 3**


	10. Chapter 10-surprises in the spotlight

**Hello all, chapter 10 here for you all to read and enjoy. I'm dedicating this chapter to LauParisi who gave me an awesome review recently, and to my cute cat Betty, who sticks by me the whoel time whenever I write new chapters for this fanfic (she's currently sleeping on my feet).**

**Oh, by the way, there were supposed to be tiny music note symbols in this chapter but doesn't like them. Try and guess where they would have been.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10-surprises in the spotlight**

The auditions had officially begun. The students in the audience watched with anticipation as one by one, people from all the departments recited speeches, performed free style ballet dances, juggled fire lit sticks and a whole variety of acts to be judged by Autor and the instructors. Finally, after a lunch had ended and the majority of students had auditioned, Lillie stepped on to the stage. She wore what appeared to be an Elizabethan dress, complete with a high ruffled collar, bum roll and a cinched bodice that made her waist look extremely tiny and her hip very wide.

"_Child bearing hips" _Autor thought with a snigger as Lille stopped at the spotlight at centre stage. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"You may begin when you're ready, Lillie" Autor called to her, earning a nod from her. Lillie took another deep breath and proceeded to recite a selection of Cleopatra quotes. For once in her life, Lillie actually looked serious as she spoke each word with such conviction.

"I _am_ Isis! I am worshipped by millions who believe it. You are not to confuse what I am with the so-called divine origin which every Roman general seems to acquire together with his shield."

Lillie yet again took a deep breath and gave the audience a broad grin.

"Finished." she proclaimed to them and to the judges.

Autor stared at her with a smirk gracing his lips. He was impressed. To be perfectly honest, he knew that someday Lillie's love of all things tragic and dramatic would be of use, and he had just been proven right. He already had in mind a character for her to play as well. Lillie bowed and exited the stage, giggling and bouncing up and down back stage at the applause she had received from the audience. Pike and Rue both gave her high fives for her great audition, complimenting on her acting skills. Fakir and Mytho chuckled in the corner while tying on their ballet shoes for their auditions. Eric seemed to look a little dazed. Ahiru noticed this, and where his gaze was averted to. She smiled, finding his attention held by Lillie and her beautifully fitting, if not flamboyant, costume.

Rue was up next in the spotlight. Everyone, the students, the instructors, those who were auditioning and Autor, had high expectations from her. After all, she wasn't known as the princess of the ballet department (let alone the school) just for her beauty. She was clad her signature wine coloured leotard and en pointe shoes. She bowed at Autor and the judges, a small grin upon her face. She was a flurry of moves and steps from then onwards for the next five minutes. She made exceedingly graceful transitions and all while holding a small doll. For Rue had decided to perform Clara's dance the nutcracker doll from Act One Scene One of _The Nutcracker_. The audience watched with excitement and joy and Rue came to the end of her ballet piece. The audience's applaud was resounding through the theatre hall. Rue performed her own révérence [1], and made her way off the stage and in to the arms of her waiting boyfriend. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and smiled at her, his eyes shining with pride.

"You were wonderful, my Rosalind."

"Hey, don't start assuming things already." Pike said, causing Rue and Mytho to jump.

"Yeah, you never know, Ahiru could end up as Rosalind." Eric added, trying to keep a straight face all the while.

Ahiru blushed slightly as her brother and her friends laughed at the thought. Fakir chuckled and brought his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him and returned his gesture with a grin.

"Oh but Ahiru-kun, you would splendid in a dress! Then they wouldn't have to find a girl to play the role. It was as Shakespeare intended anyway. Oh, you'd look so adorable, truly moe!"

Fakir rolled his eyes at Lillie. If only she knew that his little duckling was already cross dressing, albeit for a completely different reason.

"Hey guys, wish me luck." Pike said as she turned to walk onto the stage. A chorus of "good luck Pike" was called as she entered the spotlight, making her, Autor and the rest of the student audience laugh. No one but her would have heard her friends well wishes if Lillie hadn't shouted it isn't of simply speaking it. Pike shook her head to clear her head and focused on Autor.

"Begin when you're ready, Pike." He said to her, as was he formality as the director of the spring production.

Pike nodded her understanding to him and began.

"All the world's a stage, and all men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven."

Autor leaned forward in his chair at her words. He looked at her with anticipation as she continued her audition.

"At first, the infant, mewling and puking in the nurse's arms. And then the whining schoolboy."

At this, Pike pointed to one of the guys in the audience, making all heads turn to him. All bar Autor.

"With his satchel and shining morning face, creeping like snail unwillingly to school. And then the lovers. Sighing like furnace, a woeful ballad made to his mistress' eyebrow."

This caused some in the audience to giggle. Who would be weird enough to make a poem about someone's eyebrow?

"Then the soldier. Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard. Jealous of honour, sudden and quick in quarrel, seeking the bubble reputation even in the canon's mouth."

At this, Pike pretended to stroke an imaginary beard. Back stage, Ahiru and the others watched with fascination, each trying not to laugh at the funny lines in Pike's speech.

"And then the justice. In fair round belly and capon lined, with severe eyes and beard of formal cut. He too plays his part. The sixth age shifts into a lean and slipper'd pantaloon, with spectacles on nose and pouch on side. And his youthful hose, well saved, a world too wide for his shrunk shank,"

Pike ran her fingers around the each of he elasticised trousers, stretching them in front of her stomac to mske them look big on her, gaining a few laughs from the audience and back stage.

"And his big manly voice turning again to childish trebles, pipes and whistles in his sound."

Pike's voice went from a deep, throaty dooming sound and became higher in pitch as she recited the words, using her voice to show the shift from "justice" to "pantaloon".

"The last scene of all, to end this strange eventful history, is the coming of second childishness and mere oblivion. Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything."

The theatre was quiet for a while as those who had viewed the speech let the words sink in a little. The applause was as loud as what Rue had received. Autor was quite impressed with his friend. He never guessed that Pike would come out and perform Jacques famous speech. _"How fitting indeed" _he thought as she returned back stage to the rest of their friends. Autor had pinned her for a role as soon as she'd spoke those first words.

Autor looked down at his clipboard to find out how many other hopefuls were waiting in the wings. He counted five.

"_Good, only five more to get through and then it's over."_

The auditions had been long, longer than he had expected them to be, even if he did book the theatre for lunch and the first afternoon class. He looked up from his clipboard as the silver haired prince walked on to the stage. He nodded at Autor and began his audition. The first notes of the "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy" from _The Nutcracker _could be heard as Mytho rose from his starting position on the stage floor. As the music filled the theatre, Mytho gracefully performed his piece as the females in the audience swooned. Well, he wasn't called "Prince" for nothing. Mytho finished his piece with his own révérence. Before he'd even disappeared behind the stage curtain, Femio sashayed his way to the spotlight. He produced a rose from his blazer and made a grand gesture as though his heart had been shattered. He began to recite the famous balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_, while (assuredly) one of his fangirls spoke Juliet's lines rather woodenly. Autor hit his forehead with his palm. Never had he seen such a dreadful reciting of Shakespeare in his entire life. He was murdering the piece for goodness sake. But the audience were in fits of laughter, especially the guys. This gave Autor a thought.

"_Maybe he could play that role."_

After Femio, finally, finished his rendition of the balcony scene he threw his rose at his assistant fangirl, who subsequently squealed with happiness. Femio sashayed of the stage and back to a certain princess, waiting for her supposedly positive reaction to his performance.

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

A shadow passed over Fakir's face for some reason. I turned to see Femio standing in front of me with a rather cocky grin on his face. He leaned towards me so that he was only inches from my face.

"So my love, did you enjoy my performance? Was I not the greatest Romeo to ever grace this academy, the whole world?" he whispered to me.

I cringed at his inquiry. All the way through his "performance" neither me, Eric or the rest of us back stage had been able to stop laughing at him. He had really been terrible, terribly funny that is. I could see he was waiting for some sort of praise.

"Flower boy, you have no idea how your rendition of the balcony scene touched us. It struck a cord with our funny bones."

Thank goodness Fakir saved me from answering Femio, but I had to try really hard to hide my giggling behind my hands at his back handed compliment to Femio. Femio didn't even seem to grasp that he'd been insulted as his grin grew bigger.

"Really now" he asked me. All I could do was nod at him.

"I knew you would enjoy it Ahiru. I choose that scene specifically for you."

I heard a growl from somewhere nearby and turned to Fakir to ask if he could hear it too, though it was him growling. At Femio. I followed Femio with my eyes as he left the back stage area along with the fangirl who had helped him with the audition. Fakir had stopped growling as soon as Femio was out of sight. I grabbed his sleeve and he looked down at me, his eyes softening.

"Don't let him get to you. His performance was utterly awful and did nothing for me at all."

I gave him a small smile to try and reassure him of my words. I felt my heart clench when he smiled back at me, that lovely smile that lit up his eyes.

"Come on Fakir, it's time to grab your sword and get ready to lose."

Eric's voice came from beside me. He was holding what I knew to be a wooden practice sword painted to look as real and authentic as my own short hand sword. Fakir chuckled next to me and I relished it. His laugh was deep and throaty, like a lion rumbling. I loved the sound of it.

"If only this wasn't scripted Eric, then you'd be in no such position to say such lies."

Fakir grabbed his own sword and I followed him to the stage curtain, along with Eric.

"Good luck Fakir." I said just before he left for the stage. He smiled back at me and proceeded with my brother to centre stage.

* * *

Both fakir and Eric bowed before the judges and Autor before they took up stances at either side of the stage. Music started to play through the theatre speakers as the two young men looked up to stare at each other as the first few beats played. The tension in the theatre built as the music continued to play and the Fakir made the first move. Eric blocked Fakir's attack and retaliated with his own moves. And so their sword dance continued, aggressive and beautiful in the eyes of those watching it. Eric and Fakir where back at the opposite sides of the stage again as the last words of the song rang out. They ran at each other and crossed paths in the middle of the stage, stopping a few metres apart from each other, backs turned and facing the curtains. As the finally words were sang, Fakir collapsed to the floor as the loser of this elegant performance. The audience held their breath, not knowing whether Fakir was okay or not. Eric crossed the short distance between him and Fakir, helping his sister's lover to his feet with a grin on his face. The two bowed to Autor and the judges.

The applause was resounding, for it was by far the best one of the best auditions, next to Mytho's, Rue's, Lillie's and Pike's, if not better. Fakir and Eric exited the stage. Ahiru beamed at Fakir.

"That was quite a sight. You and Eric were amazing."

"Yeah Eric. You were absolutely awesome out there. You truly looked like the prince you are with that sword. Oh how dramatic!" Lillie exclaimed to Eric. A small blush crept on to the prince's face at Lillie's praise.

"Thank you, Lillie. You're words are very kind."

Ahiru smiled at her brother and Lillie. She had the sneaking suspicion that Eric like the blond drama bomb more than a royal should like a subject. Though she couldn't say anything on the subject. For one she was exactly the same with Fakir, and she was currently in a situation that wouldn't allow her to talk to Eric as her brother.

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

I turned from observing my brother and Lillie and looked at the stage beyond the curtains.

"You'll be fine Ahiru, trust us."

"Yeah, what Fakir said. We know you'll be okay."

Fakir and Pike must have noticed me looking at the stage. I gulped and made my way to the curtains.

"Wait, Ahiru."

I looked over my shoulder to see Rue. She took my hand and placed a red marble in my hand. I must have looked pretty confused since she let out a small chuckle.

"It's just something that my mother taught me when I was younger. Put all your nerves into the marble and you'll be left with nothing but confidence. Good luck."

I gave her what I hoped was a grateful smile. I took a deep breath and strode onto the stage and in to the spotlight.

"Start when you're ready Ahiru."

I nodded back at Autor and closed my eyes. I tried to place all my nerves in to the marble like rue had said to do. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes.

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

I watched Ahiru clench her fist around Rue's marble. I still couldn't believe that Rue still that tiny ball of glass. She had told me and Mytho about it when she had first opened up to us as friends. She had used it before her ballet recitals and exams for a long time. I hadn't seen her with it for a while though, thinking she may have gotten rid of it or simply kept it in her room. But no, she had it in her bag and had decided to give it to Ahiru.

"_She must trust Ahiru a lot to let her use it."_

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard the sounds of a piano from the theatre speakers. I turned my gaze towards Ahiru again as she opened her eyes.

"Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're hear. People always say life is full of choices, no one ever mentions fear. Or how the world can seem so vast, on a journey to the past."

She was singing. It sounded so melodic and beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted finally home where I belong. Well, starting now I'm learning fast, on this journey to the past."

I saw her eyes started to cloud over a little and I didn't know why. It seemed like the next verse meant a lot to her for some reason. I heard someone walk closer to me and I turned to see Eric by my side, watching Ahiru with a some what sad expression on his face.

"Home, love, family, there must once have been a time I had one too. Home, love, family, I will never be complete until I find you."

I became confused and I felt like running on to the stage and gather her up in my arms as I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"She always wanted Momma to see her as her daughter, not jut a princess. Father was always to busy with matters of state to really get to know Ahiru, so I'm kind of like her only family. That is until she met you and your friends here."

I glanced at Eric as he explained this to me, but my eyes were back on my angel as she started to sing the next verse.

"One step at a time, one hope then another, who knows where this road my go. Back to who I was, on to find my future, things my heart still needs to know. Well, let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past. And bring me home at last."

She held the last note for so long. I wouldn't have thought it possible with her small body. Her adorable and cute body.

The theatre was silent. I peered out form behind the stage curtain to look at the audience and all I saw were looks of shock. I must admit, I was shocked to that such a beautiful voice could come out of something so small. It was then that I heard someone start to clap. I tried to find where it was coming from when I spotted a mint green bob. Malen was standing and clapping for Ahiru. I smiled at her. Ahiru had become friends with the art student her first day here at the academy. I watched as more people began to stand up and clap, even Autor was one of them. Some I saw the whole audience giving my little duckling a standing ovation. She thoroughly deserved it too, her voice was truly that of an angel's, and this angel was mine. Not flower boy's but mine.

I didn't realise that Rue and the others were also applauding Ahiru until I heard Eric clapping. I looked at my beautiful princess and joined them.

"_How does she keep on surprising me?"_

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

I looked in to the audience, at the judges and Autor, for a reaction, any reaction, to my audition.

"_Was I that bad?"_

That's all I could conclude from the shocked faces I saw before me. But wait, there was a noise coming from the audience, near the front rows. I tried to find the source of the noise and found Malen standing and clapping. She was applauding me! I'd met Malen on my first day here when Fakir and I went to get lunch after our talk. She had been drawing in a sketch book in the courtyard when some insolent guys had knocked her paints on the floor. I helped her clean up and we became friends from then on. To see her applauding me made me smile. Her clapping seemed to be getting louder and I was a little confused. I felt my eyes widen as other people began to stand and clap with Malen. I watched as the whole theatre rang with the sound of thunderous applause. All for me. It seemed like a dream.

I finally bowed after the clapping had stopped and left the stage, the applause still ringing in my ears.

"Oh my, Ahiru-kun, that was utterly wonderful!" Lillie said as she pounced on me, hugging me around my waist.

"Totally awesome, Ahiru." Pike joined in with Lillie, wrapping her arms around me waist too.

"I told you my marble would help." Rue completed the trio by wrapping her arms around my shoulders, joining in this big girlie hug for me. I relaxed in their arms and tried to hug them all back. If I hadn't been dressed like a guy, I think I would have cried with happiness to have such brilliant female friends, since I'd never really made any at the palace apart from Elaine who was a cook in the kitchens.

I detangled myself from the trio and went to Eric and Fakir. Eric leaned down low and whispered "You were incredible little sis'. Momma and Father would be proud." and gave me a small grin. Fakir took me hand and brought me around to the dressing rooms. I stared at him, a little confused but then I felt his lips upon mine. I melted in to his embrace, holding onto his arms for support as my legs had turned to jelly beneath me. When we parted I felt his breath mingle with mine as he rested his forehead on my own.

"You were fantastic, wonderful, and beautiful on that stage. I never knew you had such a great voice inside of your little cute body."

He looked me up and down when he said that, making me shiver slightly. He captured my lips again, causing me to feel lightheaded and lose all sense and rational, leaving only him and his touch in my mind.

"You keep on surprising me, you know that right?" Fakir said when we broke apart again. He had that smile on his face again that made by heart beat faster and my stomach do gymnastics.

"It that okay?" I whispered, afraid my voice wouldn't work properly under his intend stare.

"Okay? More like wonderful." He whispered back to me and he held me close.

"_I could stay in his arms forever."_

* * *

A week went by and the auditions were still a topic of interest amongst the students at Kinkan Academy. The snow had fully melted and cleared away by then and one loan figure walked up to bulletin board that hung outside the large theatre in the theatre department, the same one used for the auditions. Pinned to the bulletin board was a single sheet of paper, as the rest had been taken down before the Christmas holidays. The single sheet of paper held a list of names and roles for the spring production of _As You Like It_. The loan figure read through the list and chuckled as he read the last name and role.

_As You Like It Cast List:_

_Duchess Frederick – Freya Dolan_

_Duchess Senior – Hermia Edwards_

_Le Beau – Paul Schwerner_

_Amiens/ Martext – Samuel Clay_

_Charles the wrestler/ Corin – Lysander Temple_

_William – Aston Gapon_

_Audrey – Cynthia Rogers_

_Touchstone – Prince Femio of Rosario_

_Jacques – Pike Doeser _

_Silvius – Mytho Cygnus_

_Phebe – Rue Ravenhearst_

_Oliver – Crown Prince Eric of Shiratori no Taki_

_Orlando – Fakir Yukan'na_

_Celia/ Aliena – Lillie Hana_

_Rosalind/Ganymede – Ahiru Arima_

"Oh Ahiru, this is going to be very fun little sister."

* * *

**A/N: so how did you like the auditions?**

**Lillie's quote was from the 1963 Cleopatra film with Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton (may they both rest in peace), Pike's speech is from the original As You Like It play and I have it all memerised for this chapter and my english literature exam. Mytho's audition is the dance he did in the very first episode when Ahiru walks in on his early morning practice, beacuse I loved that piece of music and the scene in the anime. The song I imagine playing during Eric and Fakir's audition is "Hall Om Mig" or Hold On Me by Nanne Grovnall if anyone watns to check it out. Ahiru's song is "Journey to the Past" from the movie Anastasia. I thought the song meant something to all the characters in the story so I included it. I t was a tough choice between that and "How can I not love you" by Joy Enrique.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading it. Please review and have a wonderful New Years everyone! :)**

**love Frances xx**


	11. The malice hidden in the storm

**Ahh, I keep on lying to you all. I really do mean it this time when I say there will not be another chapter until the end of January. Ohh, the little thing I forgot about kin the last chapter it what a révérence is. It's a bow that a ballet dancer does at the end of their performance. Each dancer has a unique one and it can be based either on themselves or the character that they are playing when they dance.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11-the malice hidden in the storm**

By the end of the day, all of the students knew the cast list for the spring production. Eric had found it practically amusing that Ahiru would be playing Rosalind [1]. The others had been pleased with their roles, although Femio still didn't seem to grasp that he was to play a fool. Cynthia, the girl who had been cast as Audrey, was ecstatic at acting opposite Femio, for she was one of many fangirls who had auditioned with the hope of starring with their beloved prince. As the cast walked in to the theatre they were greeted by Autor, who handed out the various scripts to each character and asked them all to sit on the first few front rows of seats.

"Thank you all for auditioning and for coming to this first rehearsal. Today we shall be enacting the fight scene between Orlando and Charles the wrestler."

Lysander and Fakir walked up the steps and took their places centre stage. Autor also had Ahiru and Lillie stand to the right of the two wrestlers, while Eric and Freya stood to the left of them a few metres apart from each other. The fight scene took longer than anticipated to choreograph due to Lysander not wanting to hurt Fakir, and Fakir obviously looking like the easy bet to win the wrestling match. Autor sighed and shook his head.

After another half an hour of shouting, mock insults and several wrestling moves, the scene was finally choreographed to perfection. All the way throughout the rehearsal Ahiru and Lillie didn't need to hide their expressions as the two guys wrestled. Ahiru was constantly flinching whenever Fakir was thrown off of Lysander, while Lillie watched with fascination and even mocked punching the air for some comedic effect. Autor was now satisfied with the staging of the scene, though he kept his eye on Ahiru. Even if she was supposed to act apprehensive about the wrestling, she seemed to be doing too good a job at it. He was already suspicious about the small guy's relationship with his cousin and they were amounting to more each time he saw the two of them together.

"Alright everyone, ten minute break and then we'' start the scene with Touchstone and William's discussion over Audrey."

At this Cynthia squealed with delight. She would have to guy's fighting over her and one of them was her beloved Femio. Lysander walked over the rest of the cast and began chatting with Hermia, both of them blushing slightly at being in each others company. Eric and Fakir walked over to Lillie and Ahiru. Ahiru ran off the stage and back to her seat when Fakir smiled at her.

"What's up with he-, I mean him?" Eric asked Fakir, a puzzled look on his face.

Fakir shrugged his shoulders and watched as his little duckling ran back on to the stage with a towel in her hand.

"Here, Fakir."

Ahiru handed her towel to Fakir, who looked at her in surprise. She nodded her head at him and he wiped his face and neck with it. He hadn't realised how much energy he'd used for the wrestling scene. He smiled down at Ahiru.

"Thanks, Ahiru."

"Oh that was too cute, so moe! Ahiru, you really do make a great Rosalind." Lillie exclaimed, glomping Ahiru in a side wards hug. Eric and Fakir chuckled at the sight as Ahiru tried to hug Lillie back in a kind of awkward way.

The small group walked off the stage and chatted for a few minutes with Mytho, Rue and Freya. Freya was telling them all about how she would be helping decorate the stage with flowers from her garden when Autor called everyone to attention.

"Femio, Cynthia and Aston, on the stage now please."

Aston, one of the art students, got up on to the stage along with Femio, Cynthia clinging to the prince's arm and giggling, well, like a school girl. The scene proceeded with Aston hardly have a word in edge way as Femio using his wit to dumbfounded poor Aston. The cast laughed as Femio snapped his fingers and his butler threw rose petals over him as he finished his speech. The girls in the watching cast and Ahiru all awed as Aston exited the stage behind the right hand curtains with his head hanging low, giving a final glance over his shoulders at Cynthia, who shooed him off the stage.

"Poor William" Lillie cried out as handkerchief she bit the edge of her handkerchief.

"Indeed, who would choose flower boy over Aston?" Fakir joked, causing Ahiru and Pike to giggle.

"Well done Aston, your acting is quite good even if you only have a few lines. Good job." Autor called out to Aston who had reappeared on the stage.

"Femio, please restrain yourself from using so many rose petals. We'll have a hard time cleaning them up after each rehearsal."

Femio pouted at Autor and sashayed back to his seat, Cynthia tagging along behind him like a little puppy.

"So my dear, what did you think to that?" Femio asked Ahiru, leaning in close to her, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"If only you could have been Audrey, my love." He whispered to her.

Fakir caught his words and growled slightly, his eyes filled with anger towards Femio.

"Are you insulting Ahiru, flower boy?" Fakir growled at Femio. The character of Audrey was one of a ditzy woman who only wished to be married to a man of higher standing than William, a shepherd.

"No I am not. But I do wish that I could little Ahiru in the play as well as in reality."

Ahiru cringed at that and moved closer to fakir, trying to get further away from Femio and to find comfort with her real love.

"I will not marry you in reality if I can help it. Nor would I want to take Cynthia's role away from her. She seems to enjoy it mightily." Ahiru said with so much force behind it that Femio stepped back a step, seeing the steely determination in her eyes.

"Say what you want, mademoiselle, but we are betrothed and you are therefore mine."

With that, the prince of Rosario sashayed off and out of the theatre, his butler scattering rose petals in his wake.

* * *

**Rue P.O.V**

The first rehearsals had been pretty okay in my opinion. I wasn't even a little upset when I found out that Ahiru had gotten the part of Rosalind, even if he is a guy. I was happy with playing Phebe since Mytho would be my Silvius. It would be funny to also have to act like I fancied Ahiru as well, for he is just so cute.

"_I wonder what he'll look like as a girl."_

I flopped down on my bed when I got back to my room. I was too tired from laughing at Femio in rehearsals and from the afternoon ballet lessons. I closed my eyes and sighed. It had been a week since father, no, since that man had sent me his letter and I couldn't get it out of my head. Why did he have to contact me after so long, after what he'd done to my mother and to me?

Thunder rumbled outside as I walked over to my window. Lightening struck through the sky in a jagged line to the ground, illuminating the courtyard. I could make out a small black figure in the distance and hear a cawing sound.

"Oh no. Not another one."

One of that man's ravens flew in to my room as I backed away from my window. It dropped another folded up letter on my desk and perched on my vanity chair. My fingers trembled slightly as I unfolded the parchment.

_My dearest Rue, since you have decided to not fulfil your destiny as my daughter I have found someone else for your destiny. I do hope you are well, for I will some have the other kingdoms in my palm, signed King Akui of Ravenhearst._

I felt like I was going to be sick as the raven swooped out of my room. I sank to the floor, my hands to my face as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"How could he, how could he!?"

I cried for myself and for the poor unfortunate soul that that man had chosen to fill my empty role.

* * *

The student walked in to his room with a spring in his step despite the full day of work he'd done at the Kinkan Academy. As he changed out of his uniform he spotted a black feather on his desk. He stared at the feather, confused as to how it got there. His curtains lighted with the breeze that blew through his room. The student went over to his window and heard the thunder rumbling outside as the clouds darkened overhead. Closing his window, he then walked to his desk and to the feather. He reached out and picked up the black feather, feeling how glossy it was, observing how shiny and slim it was as lightening lit up his room. He fell to the floor, writhing in pure agony and crying out in pain. He had never felt anything like the pain he now experienced and the thunder grew louder, the heavens opening above the dormitories and Kinkan Town. The student slumped over as the pain receded and ceased. He rose from the floor and clutched his desk chair. His eyes opened, a tinge of red flashing over them and the lightening struck the ground again, closer this time. The student started to laugh. His laugh got louder and more manic as he straightened himself. Lightening filled his room with pure white light, casting horrid shadows across his face as rain hit the window panes.

Outside, a flock of ravens lifted themselves in to the rain laden air, cawing as they flapped their black wings. They swooped through the courtyard and angled themselves towards the north. They knew what had happened. They knew that their comrades had done their jobs. They knew that their king would be very pleased with them.

As Rue wept in her room, she knew not that her father's new chosen agent had been turned by his evil hands and now held her old despised mission upon his shoulders. The student who now held this great burden fell in to a restless sleep, his thoughts all jumbled up. He saw the face of his love, black feathers and heard the laugh of an unknown man.

* * *

"Why is it so scary-zura? I don't like it-zura."

"Ah, but my sweet little Uzura, this will make for a great tragedy. One of the best woven in this town. I thank this King Akui for his hand in this delectable misery." Drosselmeyer clapped his hands together and the giant cog before him wavered and changed scene. Autor came in to focus, sketching scene back drops and making notes on the staging of various scenes.

"It seems the writer is still hard at work. I do wonder if his knows his stage will be used to my advantage?"

The old storyteller cackled as Uzura tilted her head in confusion, beating her little drum. She didn't know what the old man meant by his words, she only wanted to watch the cross dressing princess some more. She was rather fond of the orange haired girl.

"Don't fret little Uzura. All will unravel in time."

* * *

Fakir jolted upright in his bed, breathing hard and sweat trickling down his face.

"_That voice, that laughing again."_

He had once again dreamt of that person's laugh as he did the day Ahiru came to the academy. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Mytho. Thankfully he hadn't woken up his friend. The let out a groan of frustration. He didn't know who the laugh belonged to and it was unnerving to hear it again. He looked down at his scar and sighed. Ravens had appeared in his dream, no, nightmare again. His thoughts turned to his parents and to Charon. Would they have been proud of him and his skills in swordsmanship and ballet? Would they have liked Ahiru? He was sure that they would have, and that Charon would approve of them if he ever met her. He smiled at the though of his little duckling. He really hated that Femio had a claim to her. He was sure that Eric didn't like the powder-puff either.

Fakir walked over to the curtains and opened them a tiny bit. The sun was just starting to peek over the top of the clock tower, meaning it was about half past seven. Fakir sighed and smiled a little.

"_Another day with Ahiru and another day of rehearsals."_

* * *

Down the hall from Fakir and Mytho, Ahiru and Autor, another student woke up to find a black feather in his hand. He looked at it with confusion as the memories of last night filled his mind. A grin formed on his lips and the red tinge flashed in his eyes again.

"Time to get what is rightfully mine."

The student got ready for the day, thoughts of the spring production rehearsal after the days lesson were done, and of his bargain. He was determined to succeed, to win his prize. To get a firm hold on his love and keep her eternity. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to breakfast.

* * *

"Has he been filled with the malice of my power yet?"

A raven cawed next to King Akui as it settled on the arm of the king's throne.

"Excellent. My plan is now in place and starting to unfold as planned. You will fear the day that you crossed me my dearest daughter."

The king's laughter rang out through his throne room, his ravens cawing in the rafters above.

* * *

**A/N: did you like it? I thought it was time for King Akui to have a word, so here he is in all his evil glory.**

**[1]: When Shakespeare was writng, only men could act in plays so a guy would have played the role of Rosalind. It's funny since Ahiru is really a girl just disguised as a guy. So in the story, it'll b a girl pretending to be a guy, pretending to a girl pretending to be a guy, pretending to be a girl. Now that was a mouthfull. If anyone has read or seen As You Like It you'll know what I mean. if you haven't, then you should really either watch the recent film version or read it. It's very funny, more so when you watch it :) **

**I hope you all have a great New Years!**

**love Frances xxx**


	12. Chapter 12-suspicions and secrets bloom

**Hello all! I finally finished my exams so that means another chaper! YAY (fireworks explode on computer screen)! The snow is yet again falling in Sheffield, England, so that means another day at home. Enough of me, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - suspicions and secrets bloom**

The rehearsals for the production had been coming along swimmingly in Autor's opinion. He couldn't be happier with his choice of casting. He strolled along the corridors towards the theatre with his arms laden with stage sketches and song lyrics, along with extra scripts for those who forgot theirs. Autor managed to nudge the theatre doors open with his hip, ordering the stage lights to be switched on and for all the cast to be quite while he made his way to the front row. Today was all about focusing on Ahiru and Lillie. They had been the two who had had hardly any rehearsals, due to the fact that Femio could not take instructions from Autor.

For the past month of rehearsals, Femio had been acting a little odd, and that was really saying something. He would be more flamboyant in his rehearsals and, much to Fakir's chagrin, had been even more persistent about gaining the princess of Shiratori no Taki's affections.

Ahiru was also becoming visibly worn out from Femio's persistence, for Fakir could see the bags under her dewy blue eyes, the way he had to keep making sure her hair stayed tucked in her collar. Eric too had grown rather concerned for his little sister. As her older brother, he had a duty to look after her and protect her. Especially from that powder puff rose boy.

Autor called everyone to order, finally, after rearranging his papers and handing Cynthia, yet again, a spare script.

"I want Rosalind, Celia and Touchstone on stage. We shall be rehearsing the scene when they first enter the woodland town of Arden. Enter from stage right please."

Ahiru, Lillie and Femio made there way to the right side of the stage, all the while Femio gave what he thought to be flirtatious glances at his betrothed. Ahiru cringed at them and saw her love staring daggers at the back of Femio's head. She giggled at Fakir and his protectiveness over her. Upon hearing a twinkling sound that he would recognise anywhere, Fakir turned his gaze to Ahiru to see her laughing at him from behind the stage curtain. He sent a smile towards her, glad that she was still able to laugh though she'd been through a rough month of dealing with flower boy.

"Begin when you're ready. First line is Rosalind's, remember."

Ahiru and Lillie played their parts as if they were actually the characters themselves. Every line was perfectly delivered, every gesture was timed perfectly. Femio continued to be a fool, in character and in himself, as he performed with such exaggerated movements and attempted suave lines.

"Femio, I swear to all the deities who will listen to me, if you can't perform your role properly and act seriously, I will personally kick your royal arse out of this theatre!" Autor shouted at the stage, for Femio had become too much of an annoyance to not only Ahiru on stage, but to the whole production. The royal in question simply shrugged and delivered his last line before waltzing off the stage.

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

I've had enough of that pompous flower boy! Even if he is a royal, I'll take my sword to him if he touches Ahiru one more time. How can he think he can get away with such behaviour, touching her arm, hand or face whenever they are on stage together? Stay in character you douche bag!

I wish I could thank my cousin for his outburst, but I feel as though he may be a little suspicious of me and Ahiru already. Unfortunately for us, he caught us about a week ago when we were by our tree behind the boy's dormitory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ahiru had her head on my shoulder while I told read to her my latest story. I finally confided in her about her writings and she'd been thrilled about them._

"_Fakir, that story was the best so far! Maybe you should be an author if you don't decide to become a knight."_

"_Ahiru, I'm determined to become a royal knight. Ever since my parents died, I've vowed I would."_

_Yes, I had also told my angel about my past. At least, about me not having any parents. She was still oblivious to them being killed by Ravens, even though her family had suffered at their hands, I mean claws, too._

"_You'll always be my knight, Fakir, but writing may be your calling. You have a gift for it."_

_I smiled sadly at her. She didn't know how right she was. I hadn't written for myself for a long time, not since then. Last time it had affected me so badly that a promised never to use that gift again._

_A felt my duckling's lips upon my check and turned to look at her angelic face._

"_Don't look so sad, please. I didn't mean to say anything wrong."_

_I caught her chin in my hand as she looked down at her lap._

"_You didn't say anything wrong. You could never say or do anything wrong to me."_

_I pressed my lips to her and felt her lean into my chest. I loved the feel of her body against mine; she fitted so perfectly into me, like a jigsaw puzzle becoming complete at last._

_I heard a rustling nearby and broke our kiss, much to my reluctance and hers._

"_Fakir, is that you I hear?"_

_Autor stepped out from behind a bush, his hair looking pretty wild and his glasses in his hand._

"_Autor, what were you doing in that bush? Could you hear me?"_

"_Some bloody bird knocked me in the head. Who's with you? Is that Ahiru?" he said as he placed his glasses back on the ridge of his nose._

"_Hi Autor. We were t-talking about the pl-play, ha ha."Ahiru replied, sounding a little awkward and nervous._

"_Right." My cousin gave me a confused and wary look before walking around the side of the building._

_FLASHBACK END_

That had been a close one, too close for me.

"Alright then, Eric, get on stage for the scene when Oliver finds the two girls in Arden."

The sound of Autor's snapped me out of my thoughts and brought my gaze back to Ahiru on stage, looking like an angel in men's clothing to me.

I watched the scene unfold before me. Ahiru was a great actress. Eric, at last, took Lillie's hand for their pas de deux as Oliver and Celia, since they were supposed to fall in love at first sight in the play. They were graceful and beautiful together, like they were meant to dance this way with each other. I saw Ahiru secretly smile and her brother and our friend. When the dance came to an end, Autor had noted in the script that the characters were to 'stare into each other eyes' before breaking apart awkwardly in front of the disguised Rosalind. They didn't exactly stick to the script.

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

I watched as my brother danced with one of my greatest friends. I had truly come to love Lillie, as well as Pike and Rue, like sisters I had never been fortunate to have. I smiled at them. It was no secret to me that Eric had been enraptured by my blonde drama queen friend from the moment he saw her his first day here at the academy. _'How fortunate for them. Eric isn't betrothed like me.'_

They had finished the pas de deux and I think the script said for them to stare at each other before breaking apart for Eric's next line. Let's just say that those two may have stared at each, longing, for a little too long than what Autor had intended. I heard someone clear their throat off stage and saw Fakir and Pike trying not to laugh at the couple next to me. I think my own choked giggle snapped them out of their little bubble as they broke away awkwardly.

Rehearsals finished after our scene and I made my way back to my room with Fakir. Ever the gentleman and the knight to me. I was ever so lucky to have found him.

"Do you think they'll confess any time soon?"

"Give them a little time, Fakir. My brother is a bit of the traditional type when it comes to romance."

"Well, he better do something soon before-"

I stopped in my tracks as Fakir grabbed my arm.

"What-"

He pulled me down the grass banking and into an alcove under the bridge to the theatre.

"Ahiru! Where are you my duck? Don't try to run, I'll find you sometime!"

I made an 'o' with my mouth, silently telling Fakir I understood his actions. I waited until I could no longer hear Femio's voice or his shoes on the pavements until I released the breath I'd been holding.

"Yet another close call for us." Fakir said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"I know. We must be more conspicuous."

"Well, at least some good comes out of all this hiding."

"What are you talking abo-"

But Fakir cut me off. My senses were overloaded as he pressed his lips to mine, sucking on my bottom lip and wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasped at his directness, allowing him to slip him tongue into my mouth, stroking my tongue. I melted in his arms, placing my hands on his chest, one over his heart. To feel his heart beat quicken because of me made me feel amazing. Never would I feel this with Femio or any other man. I was now more determined to call off my betrothal despite my Mother's known wishes.

Fakir rested his head of my forehead once we broke apart, our breath mixing together in the air between us.

"I've decided."

"Decided on what?"

"I shall write to my parents. I will ensure them that I am safe, as I'm sure Eric has already done, but I will demand my betrothal be called off. I can't and won't be stuck with Femio for the rest of my life, not when I so dearly wish to spend it with you."

I saw a mixture of shock and awe in Fakir's eyes, but it was soon replaced my something much warmer, softer – love.

"I don't think flower boy will be too happy about it." He chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"I could care less. I shall try with my parents, and I will be happy with you as a woman, not some seventeen year old girl disguised as a man."

'_It's my life. I control it. I shall no longer be a prized bird in a gilded cage of ink, stone or blood.' _

* * *

**A/N: another chapter comes to an end. I feel like I should write more about Femio and also Pike and Autor. Please say of you think some else bar from Ahiru and Fakir's P.O.V should be used. I accept all help and constructive critisism. **

**I hope everyone is still sticking to their New Year's resolutions and that you aren't stuck with the snow like I am (I truly have had enough of it now).**

**Thank you for ready and please press that button at the bottom. You know, the yellow one with 'Review' on it. Pretty please with virtual waffles, syrup and cherries on top!?**

**See you all when I next get some writing time in around my mountain of coursework**

**love, Frances xx :) **


	13. Chapter 13-chemistry and power

**Hello all! I'm sorry for taking my time getting a new chapter uploaded, but with exams and snow and coursework and snow it's been kind of hard to get anything written. I only realised today how inconsistent my chapters with regards to length. Ah well. A massive thanks to all those who have reviewed, read, favourited and followed me and this story.**

**As I stated early on in this fic, I don't own Princess Tutu. Nope, Nada, Zip! I only own Eric and King Akui and the plot. Please don't take them from me! Any-hu, on with the the story, and sorry for any errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – chemistry and power**

Autor had to call it quits for the day. He'd been spending the past week scrutinising his script and the acting of his cast. Femio was becoming ever more so unbearable in rehearsals and his "advances" towards Ahiru had not gone unnoticed by out budding director. On the contrary, Autor thought them to be… unnerving. When Femio had first graced the halls of the academy that first day, he'd seemed to be a harmless, narcissistic flirt, always with his ever constant butler and rose petals.

But for some unfathomable reason, his countenance changed literally overnight. He seemed…off, to place a word on his attitude and behaviour.

"_His behaviour to Ahiru is most eerie too." _Autor thought as he tapped his pencil on one of his many stage plans.

"ARGH! I can't concentrate when that daft prince fills my mind with frustration!" Snap. His pencil was now broken in two. Autor looked at his hand and sighed. This work was really getting to him. Why was the Kinkan Academy so full of obscene things? The annoying students, the frivolous balls, the garden legend and bloody Femio.

"I need a break, a holiday, a day off, anything to give me some rest and get away from, what is it my cousin and the Crown Prince call him? Ah yes, to get away from flower boy."

Autor's ranting was stopped short upon the sound of laughter. Turning his head around, he spotted a flash of fuchsia at the theatre doors.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I see that Femio has finally gotten to you to."

Pike descended the steps to the front row of chairs where Autor was standing. He'd been about to stomp out of the theatre when Pike had appeared as if out of nowhere. He slumped back down into his vacated chair, sighing yet again.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it?"

More sounds of laughter spilt out of the girl stood next to him. Autor only glared at her, though quite half-heartedly.

"Now that won't do. You can't even dish out you signature glare with Femio causing you such frustration."

Pike took a seat next to the director and simply stared at him. Autor was starting to get a little flustered and unnerved at her stare. She may be his friend, but he was tired and worn out, and did not need to be kept from his awaiting warm bed.

"You know, I'm doing a good job of performing my role at the moment. I can't think of anything to cheer you up."

Autor smirked at her.

"Yes fool, you have let me down this evening."

"If only Lillie were here, her tragic stories would surely lighten you mood."

Pike let out another small laugh. Autor could only smile at her. Of course, she did not see this rare phenomenon, for Autor kept it carefully hidden from his friend.

"Why must there be so much real chemistry between my cast. It's sickening to watch Lillie and the Crown Prince fawn over each other. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe that Fakir has got himself a beau. He seems to be off with the nargles whenever I see him."

"Off with the what?"

"Never mind." Autor chuckled to himself, his lips twitching into a wide grin at seeing Pike's rather confused expression.

Pike smiled at her friend beside her. She'd been worried about him of late and had observed how Femio had taken his toll on Autor, as he'd done to much of her friends, especially Fakir and Eric. To see Autor laugh was like her releasing a breath she'd been holding. Her relief showed in her violet eyes.

"Now my job is done, I made you laugh. I can now say I'm a proud Fool."

"I chuckled, I did not laughed." But Autor smiled not the less at her.

He stood and offered his hand to Pike, who coloured slightly at his gesture. Autor noticed this and his cheeks flushed. Never had a girl blushed at him, including Pike. He coughed, relieving the new tension in the air.

"I best be off. I'm shattered and we have rehearsals tomorrow morning."

With little over a month until May and the day of the spring production, Autor had started arranging Saturday rehearsals, all day, every week, instead of short lunch rehearsals.

"I guess I see you tomorrow then."

Pike disappeared out of the theatre hall and ran back to the girl's dormitory.

Upon reaching her room she sighed and flopped onto her bed. Lillie was already dead to the world in the world of slumber. Pike hugged her pillow closed to herself.

"_Autor, you're always on my mind."_

* * *

Rue watched as the sky started to bleed in the horizon. She had not been able to enter the land of slumber as Lillie had the previous night, nor did her thoughts stray to her beloved. No, our raven haired girl had been plagued with thoughts of her father and regret that she had shouted such a reply to be delivered to him. She could not sleep for each time her eyes closed, she envisioned someone she knew with a red glare in their eyes. Her father chosen a new puppet to string along and command. Her life was now enclosed by a barbed barrier – one wrong move by her and she or those she treasured would be harmed.

"Why Father, why must this need for darkness and conquering consume you?"

As the ballerina cried, glistening tears creating tracks on the planes of her cheeks, a lone raven swooped through her window. Another note from her dear father was dropped onto her duvet by her feet.

_My dearest daughter, I write to you with glorious news. My conquest of Shiratori no Taki_ _shall be a certainty in a few short weeks. My daughter, I request that you come home and join me. I have chosen a suitable husband for you for our young Lord Schliechen has asked for your hand. I bid you well daughter of mine. Though you betrayed me once I shall let it pass and hope it does not happen again._

Rue's hands shook as she reread the note over and over again. Her fate had been sealed by the hand of the king of malice. She threw the note aside and wept until the sun, that golden globe of light and hope had fully risen in the sky.

* * *

Saturday dawned with the promise of another tiring day of rehearsals and of kindling feelings. Drosselmeyer observed as all his young characters woke to this new dawn and chuckled to himself, as ever rocking back and forth in his rocking chair.

"Oh Rue, my dear, what does fate have in store for you? Will tragedy strike or will your Prince save you?"

His laughter drowned out as the incessant banging of a tiny drum got louder and louder. Uzura looked through cog looking-glass to see the scene change to Ahiru. The little doll smiled, for she liked the orange hair girl ever so much. She banged her drum happily, much to the annoyance of our old wizen story spinner. The two continued to watch as the students got ready for a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Since all knew of the spring production, and due to the various fan clubs dedicated for certain students, every Saturday a flock of girls appeared at the theatre hall, waiting for their idols to arrive and to watch them in action on the stage. A gasp broke the chatter of the devoted fangirls.

"Look there he goes."

They all turned to see Femio walking towards the doors, rose petals being showered over him by his butler. Next came Mytho with Rue, talking about their recent advanced ballet class.

"Isn't he dreamy?" One of the many "Prince" fangirls exclaimed, causing others to nod their heads in agreement.

"Ahiru-kun!"

Ahiru was with Fakir, walking across the bridge, when she caught sight of the fangirls. She found the girl who called her name and waved to her, blushing all the while at the attention her fangirls gave her as she passed them by.

"Oh he's so cute!" Lillie called as she ran up to Ahiru, Pike shaking her at the drama queen's antics.

"We're so lucky to come to the academy." A fangirl stated.

"God, be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing." Another said while fanning herself with her hand.

"Ahiru, I love you, please be mine." An extremely brave Ahiru fangirl shouted, making Fakir's little duckling blush even more.

Fakir saw his angel's discomfort and chuckled slightly, before turning to the fangirls and smirking at them.

"Oh Fakir, he such a strong, dark-"

"Tall and handsome-"

"Brute!"

Now our choir of fangirls had seen their persons of affection, they made their way into the theatre hall and took their seats, anticipating this weekend's rehearsals.

* * *

**Okay then, another chapter down, more to come. Did anyone see the references in this chapter? One of them I'm sure is little known so I share. Pike's thought was from a song called "On My Mind" by the great Brad Kavanagh (a.k.a Fabian from House of Anubis, if you know the show). I wonder if you lot know the other two references used in the chapter? **

**I thank you all for reading and hope that you'll post reviews. I love those little messages from you all!**

**love Franny xx :)**


	14. Chapter 14-evil incarnate

**Hello all, another chapter of Kinkan Garden. I know it's been a while (I think about 2 months?). Anyhoo, on with this latest chapter!**

**And remember, as I've stated before, I own nothing, for Princess Tutu belongs in the head of Ikuko Itoh, and forgive me for any errors. (I suck at proof reading, as my teachers tell me every so often).**

**20/04/13 update: Sorry for the grammar errors and that, for some reason, I ended up making Mytho kiss himself through spelling errors and that I officially can't proof read for toffee. From now on, both me and my sister (another fanfic author) will be proof reading my stuff, so don't sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – evil incarnate**

**Lillie P.O.V**

Dear diary

Oh. My. Goodness. Today has been a really weird and absolutely dramatic day. It was great!

Autor had use in the theatre hall doing even more rehearsals for the production. I love all this stage drama. But today was a little… off. Maybe a bit too much drama was stirring around the atmosphere. And little Ahiru. He's so darling and cute and charming. He could be a real prince like Eric too! Now that would be cool. I keep on thinking I recognise the mark he has on his cheek from somewhere, but I must be mistaken. I'm pretty sure I'd remember such a distinctive thing as a wing on someone's face.

Anyway diary, like I said, major dramatic day. Rehearsals had been going fine all day. We really focused on the penultimate scene with Rue, Mytho, Fakir and Ahiru. Lots of talk about love. Now, as you know diary, I've mentioned Prince Femio before and his annoying antics. But today he took the cake with his usual flurry of roses.

Our darling Ahiru-kun was being absolutely adorable as always when Femio started saying some utterly strange things to him. Something about always watching him, and I think he mentioned making Ahiru his?! Now this isn't where the drama ended. Nope, Fakir jumped back onto the stage and almost drew his sword at Femio! Well, it was a fake wooden sword used as a prop, but still! And the most bizarre thing ever was that I could have sworn on my life as an actress that Femio's eyes glowed red. Only for a second though, but still all dramatic and sinister like. Creepy if you ask me diary.

Anyway, life with Eric is going good. He even kissed me today when he walked me back to the dorm. He's such a gentleman. I mean, a prince. Oh diary, life is great. There's no way anything could wrong.

Hope to write again after tomorrow's private rehearsal for the mass wedding scene. Not that me and Eric need any practice for the kiss now.

* * *

**Mytho P.O.V**

"_Femio is being even more aggressive and weird with Ahiru than ever. Lucky that Ahiru has Fakir on his side. I'd never think that those two would become such good friends. I mean, Fakir and I will always be the greatest of friends, but I think he has a special bond with Ahiru."_

"Mytho, what's got you in such a thoughtful mood?"

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Rue's voice by my ear. I looked down next to me and saw that she'd placed her head on my shoulder. I love it when she does that. I know she's safe that way, and I know she's content as well. She really does deserve to be loved after all that she has been through with her father in the past.

But something hasn't seemed right for the past couple of months. Ever since that massive storm a while back, my lovely Rue has been a little distant. I can tell she's been crying at night after I walk her to the girl's dorm, but I can't figure out what has caused my beauty to become so depressed.

"I was thinking about Femio. Does he have something against Ahiru?"

"I don't know Mytho. But he's been creeping me out these past few weeks." Rue replied.

Rue snuggled deeper into my shoulder and I sighed in content. She giggled at me, as she always does whenever we're like this. The clouds turned slate grey and the rain poured down on us.

"_The one day we forget an umbrella."_

We ran back to the girl's dorm and we stood in the doorway. I smiled at the sight in front of me. Rue, with her soaking wet burgundy hair and gleaming red eyes, looked like a vision of uttermost beauty to me. I leant down and kissed her lightly. I could feel her lean into my kiss.

"I love you." she whispered to me once she broke away from me.

"I love you too. Now, I think you better get inside before you fall ill. I can't have me dear Phebe falling ill, now can I."

As I walked across the courtyard to my dorm, I thought I saw something move behind the building.

"_I must be tired from these rehearsals. I think I ear my bed calling me."_

* * *

Behind the boy's dormitory, a shadow bowed before a tall dark figure.

"My King." The shadow said to the figure.

"Ah, my agent. How have you been progressing your mission?"

"Very well, my King."

"Excellent. And what of my daughter, any news?"

"She still hangs around the royals and that Mytho boy."

"Good. It will teach her a deserved lesson when I conquer Shiratori no Taki."

"And I will still get the girl, as you promised?"

"All your deepest desires shall be granted my child."

"Thank you, my King."

"Good. Keep up you work Femio."

With that, King Akui melted into the shadows, the wind shifting a flurry of black feathers. The prince of Rosario smirked at the king's antics.

"Not as fashionable or stylish as rose petals."

Femio walked around the building and went back to his room. He opened a drawer in his rose coloured desk and lovingly caressed a picture of Ahiru.

"You shall be mine, Ahiru. Very soon, you shall be all mine, my little duck."

* * *

Outside, the rain continued to fall in large droplets, splashing against the pavement, turning the stone into a pathway of silver. Back in the castle where the royal family of Shiratori no Taki resided, The King and Queen yet again looked out over their balcony, over their kingdom.

"Do think our children are doing well? Do you think Eric found her?"

"Odette, my dear, our children will be fine. I'm sure that Eric has found her and that they are both safe."

"How can be sure of that, Siegfried? It's our son and daughter we are talking about!"

"Odette, did you read the note that Eric left with Brom?"

Queen Odette stared at her husband for a moment in shock. Then she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Why did you not tell me of this note? Where is Brom? Where's the note?"

King Siegfried chuckled at his wife.

"_She's such a worrier sometimes."_

"In my desk, dear."

Queen Odette found the note, reading it over and over until finally putting down on her lap. She ran back over to her beloved husband and into his arms.

"She's safe! Our darling Ahiru is safe and sound. Oh how did I not figure it out form her note?"

The sovereigns of Shiratori no Taki were calm at last, for their children were safe in one of the Queen's havens. Queen Odette picked up the note once again and chuckled to herself.

"Oh Eric, I'm glad you remembered."

On the note that Brom had delivered to King Siegfried were her only son's – the Crown Prince's – words of reassurance to his mother and father.

_Momma and Father, I figured out where Ahiru is from her note. Momma, she will be safe in your old haven. She's in your old hometown of Kinkan at Kinkan Academy, just like you told us about in Ahiru's ballet lessons. I've enrolled in the academy to find her and make sure she's okay. I'll see who this "love" of hers too. I will bring her back safe. Your son, Eric._

* * *

**A/N: Taa Daa! There you go my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Duh Duh Duh! Yes, Femio is Akui's new agent, and I congratulate all of you who spotted it and even told me not give Ahiru to our evil flower boy. Now, I won't say what will happen. Femio may or may not get our Ahiru, but you shall have to wait and see now won't you.**

**20/04/13 update: So sorry for the bad grammar and such, and I promise that it will happen less often from now on in all my fanfics. **

**Please leave a lovely review and please be patient. the next chapter will be up within the month.**

**love Frannychan xx :)**


	15. Chapter 15-birds of a feather

**This is an apology chapter to all you dear readers who had to endure my first edit of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this totally proof read and grammatically correct chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15-birds of a feather**

Yet again the rain had passed on and the clouds opened up over the town of Kinkan. This was the perfect spring day. The birds were singing, the flora was lush and the town was bustling with the weekend market. Everyone – the students, teachers, citizens, and Drosselmeyer's cast – were all out enjoying the glorious sun. Well, not everyone. Inside the academy, Autor and the two of the most important couples in the production and Drosselmeyer's tightly wound tale were in the theatre. Our noted director was holding a private rehearsal for the final scene of his version of _As You Like It_. This was the wedding scene, which just so happened to involve several couples in the production sharing a sweet kiss. This is what the private rehearsal was specifically for.

Autor was not going to have his cast being all shy or awkward with each other when it came to this ultimate ending. No sir. Everything was going to perfect, including the kisses. Not that any of the couples would have trouble with them of course, but there would always be need for improvement on Autor's stage.

* * *

**Pike P.O.V**

It was so funny that Autor thought that Eric and Lillie needed to 'practice' their kissing for the production. I doubted they'd get much benefit from it apart from having an excuse to kiss in public. I sighed. Why couldn't I have that with the guy I liked? All I could think about since the start of term were his brown eyes behind his quirky glasses.

"Oh Autor."

"Yes?"

I turned around on the theatre stairs to find Autor standing behind me.

"_Oh shit! Did he hear me?"_

"Did you want to ask me something Pike?"

"_That answers that question then."_

"Erm, no. I was just…just wondering where you were, that's all."

Autor gave a look that said he didn't believe me, but he gave a shrug and he walked around me and down to his usual seat in the front row. Now to me, that could have been a close one. I mean, that would have been pretty embarrassing if he'd seen the blush I'm sure had spread across my face.

I took a seat next to him and waited for Eric and Lillie to stop flirting with each other on the stage and just to get on with the scene. I'm surprised they aren't actually stuck together with glue with the amount of time they spend with each other now. I heard the doors at the top of the stairs open with a click. I swivelled around in my seat and saw Ahiru and Fakir walking towards me and Autor. They seemed to be in a deep conversation but I ignored that. They were always talking whenever they didn't think anyone was watching them.

"Okay, Lillie, Eric, please commence with your lines and then the kiss if you will."

I snapped out of my thoughts at Autor's voice. His smooth, stern, irresistible –

"_Whoa there! What am I thinking!? I shouldn't concentrate on Autor now. I'm here for moral support for Lillie and Ahiru."_

But I couldn't help but glance to the side and watch Autor's lips as he continued to give some pointers and stage directions to Eric and Lillie.

"_Jeez, I think I love this guy."_

* * *

**Eric P.O.V**

I stared at Lillie. I couldn't help myself. She may be a fanatic for drama, but she was my fanatic. My sweet and beautiful Lillie. I couldn't even remember my next line; my mind just went blank when I looked into her eyes.

"Eric, this is the part where you kiss me." Lillie whispered into my ear.

I smiled at her and she giggled. I leaned in and captured her soft lips. I didn't remember the next few minutes after that; all I could comprehend were how Lillie's lips moved against mine. She was making me crazy; drunk with love practically.

"_I love this girl so much."_

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

"Aww. My brother has finally found someone that makes him happy."

I heard Fakir chuckling next to me. I gave him a look and he stopped, though a smile still played on his lips.

"What?"

"You just looked so happy for him. And you actually acted like a girl for once. You never get to do that around our friends." Fakir explained to me.

It was true too. Since I decided to disguise myself as a man, I couldn't even talk about girlie stuff with Rue, Lillie, Pike or any of the other girls in classes or at rehearsals. I missed my momma brushing my hair at night and my father kissing my on the cheek before I went to bed.

"_But I have Fakir, and he'll be there for me. I'm sure Momma and Father will love too."_

"Guys…GUYS!"

I turned my head towards the stage to see Autor shouting at my brother and Lillie. They didn't even seem to have noticed or even cared that they'd been going at it for the past few minutes.

"Do you think that the King and Queen would approve of Lillie?"

"Of course they would!" I said to Fakir. Maybe I said it a little bit too loud since everyone turned to look at me after my outburst.

I lowered my voice and turned back to Fakir.

"Of course they would. Eric never liked any of the noble women at court. They are all too prissy or too dull or just plain horrible. Father keeps on telling him it's his duty as Crown Prince to find a bride before his eighteenth birthday."

I peered over the chairs in front of me and smiled at Eric. He wasn't even listening to Autor; just gazing lovingly at Lillie.

"_She'll be a great Queen, and a great sister-in-law."_

* * *

**Autor P.O.V**

"_That has been a stressful rehearsal and all because my Celia and Oliver couldn't keep their hands off each other."_

"Are you okay Autor. You seem a little itty biddy tense."

Pike. For some reason, she always seems to be near me when I need her of late.

"_Wait a minute. I don't 'need' her. I just…enjoy her company. Yes, that's it."_

I looked over at Pike and sighed. Her violet eyes looked at me with genuine worry. Only Fakir and my parents ever looked at me like that.

"I'm…I'm just stressed and tired from all this work."

Pike smiled at me. I don't think so, but I think I felt my face warm up a little. And I had to admit she did look rather fetching in her short denim overalls and lime top.

"_Fetching? Really Autor, what is up with you?"_

"You'll be fine Autor. You just need to stop stressing so much and relax for a little bit, even if it's for an hour."

"I can't just relax though, can I? We have so much to do before the dress rehearsal in front of the entire academy. Costumes, more rehearsals, stage lighting. Not to mention we didn't even manage to get Ahiru and Fakir to run through their lines today."

"Don't worry Autor. You're a great director and this production of yours is amazing. It's a great romantic comedy. Everything will be absolutely fine."

"I…I…"

I didn't know what to say to that. To be completely honest I was shocked and a little bit happy. Girls did not give me compliments. Ever.

"See you on Monday Autor."

And with that, Pike did something I totally did not expect. She kissed me on the cheek. Then she got up and left the theatre.

"Woah."

Now I was completely certain I was warming up a bit.

"I can't believe she made me blush!"

* * *

**A/N: Argh! So many P. . I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**If anyone's confused with all the referencing to _As You Like It _characters (Phebe, Oliver and Celia), refresh yourself with the cast list at the end of chapter 10.**

**Thank you darling for reading my fanfic. Please leave a review, and remember, all constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Love Franny xx :)**


	16. Chapter 16-the duck's out of the pond

**Another chapter for my lovely readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – the duck's out of the pond**

Anyone who knew Autor would know that he'd been a bit out of character of late. He seemed in a trance for the past few days after the last rehearsal. The Kinkan students were starting to worry slightly for their director.

But to Autor, he had a conundrum to solve. He had witnessed something that he cared not to share. However, after a week of pondering, he came to a decision. Actually, he came to two plans of action.

"I shall tell them tomorrow."

* * *

**Fakir P.O.V**

"Autor seems a little tense, doesn't he?" Freya said to me as we walked up the theatre hall stairs.

"He does. I've haven't been able to concentrate of the scenery plans at all." Malen answered. I don't know she managed to carry so many paint brushes and paints in her small arms.

"_Must have forgotten her bag again."_

"Hey Fakir!"

I halted and turned around to see Autor looking a bit peaky. I'd never seen him so nervous in his life. He was wringing his hands and… wait…

"_Was that a handkerchief he just pulled outs from his pocket?"_

"Can I have a word with you and Ahiru?"

I looked over my cousin's shoulder to see Ahiru drop her bag. The sound echoed around the theatre hall.

"Shit" I muttered.

I waited for Autor to say something, but he only gestured for me and Ahiru to follow him. We ended up backstage in the dressing rooms. All the costumes had been finalised and were hung up in here. I couldn't help but stare at my duckling's costumes. She was going to look stunning in her Rosalind dress. It really was worthy of a princess. Autor clearing his throat brought me back to our current situation. What he said next made my blood run cold and my heart skip a beat.

"I know. I know everything."

* * *

**Autor P.O.V**

"I know. I know everything."

There, I finally told them. It had taken me all week to pluck up the nerve to tell them and here they were looking at me as if I was crazy.

"WHAT!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said Autor, but what they hell do you mean. How?"

"I know that Ahiru is a girl and our country's princess."

I turned to bow towards Ahiru. I mean, Princess Ahiru.

"Autor, how did you find out?!" the princess asked me.

"Your Highness-"

"No. Please call me Ahiru, Autor. We've been friends for this long; I think we can drop the new-found formalities."

Well, she most certainly had the air of authority when he, I mean she wanted too.

"I… I overheard you two after last week's rehearsals."

And so I told them how I discovered their secrets.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I wish I could see my Momma again. Even just to see her dance, or to come to the production would be dream come true."_

_I walked behind the boy's dorm, but quickly dived into a nearby bush, my papers flew off in all directions._

"_I know Ahiru. I wish my parents were still alive to meet the wonderful girl I love."_

"_Fakir, don't talk of such painful things. I know you still grieve for them."_

_I knew that my cousin still felt the lose of aunt and uncle as strongly as if they died yesterday, but who was this girl he loved?_

_I watched as Fakir placed a kiss on Ahiru's cheek. A bloody kiss! When I saw that I thought my weird theory about them being in a homosexual relationship was right. But why would they be? Fakir said he loved a girl, and Ahiru is definitely not a girl._

"_You know what? It's too warm today."_

_And then Ahiru literally let his hair down. And did he have a lot of hair. Seriously, it came down to his waist! What sort of guy has hair that long?_

"_I will be glad when Eric and I can tell our Momma and Father about you and Lillie. But I must admit I shall miss the Academy. The duties of a princess are rather tiresome."_

_I can't believe this! What the bloody hell is going on here?!_

"_When you leave, will you tell everyone? Will you let all our friends know that you're really a girl?"_

_Ahiru is a what now?!_

"_I don't know Fakir. I don't want them to feel like I betrayed them, and I don't want them to treat me differently if they do find out."_

"_I'm sure they'll still see you as their Ahiru even if you are the Princess of Shiratori no Taki. Especially Lillie, she'll love being your sister-in-law."_

_That was enough. Just…enough. _

_FLASHBACK END_

"And that's how I found out about your secrets."

They just looked back at me completely gobsmacked.

"So what now?" Fakir asked me.

I didn't understand what he meant until he reached over for one of the prop swords.

"No, no, no! I won't tell anyone I swear. I mean, come on Fakir. Her highness, I mean Ahiru makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile since aunt and uncle died."

You could have literally cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Oh shit, Fakir, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Autor. You're right too."

"Thank you Autor, for keeping my secrets. Well, I guess they are our secrets now." Ahiru giggled at her own words, leaving me to watch as Fakir smiled at her.

"_He really does love the Princess."_

I laughed. I had just thought of the most obvious thing and it would greatly help with my play.

"What's got you?" Fakir said. He even gave me his signature scowl.

"I've just thought. It'll be much easier now that Ahiru really is a girl. No need for a tacky wig or fake boobs. I'm guessing you just bind yours?"

Ahiru turned as red as a tomato in front of me.

"I-I-I-"

Fakir chuckled at her stuttering and answered my question for her.

"Yes she does. And her hair is much prettier than a crappy wig."

At this, he started to play with Ahiru's duck flick, making her blush even more.

"Ah…this is where I take my leave."

And with that I was out the theatre hall in about 10 seconds flat.

"_Not as awkward as I thought it'd be."_

* * *

The laughter rung out in the infinite space, echoing of every little crevice and corner. Uzura looked at the cog in confusion, her incessant drumming coming to a halt.

"Why are you happy-zura? Was it funny-zura?"

"Ah my little doll. It was ever so amusing for me. My garden was weaved such a splendid tale. My descendants are brilliant characters if I do say so myself. Oh my superb genes and skills have past down the line well. But..."

"What-zura?!"

Little Uzura started to bang her little drum with such vigour that the skin almost broke.

"Calm down, calm down! If only someone knew of the raven man that looms over them all. Oh well, makes for a better story!"

His laughter rang out again in the clockwork realm.

* * *

**Another chapter done and with only 7 chapters left to go! But what is Autor's second decision?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love your reviews so much, they make my day.**

**love Franny xx**


	17. Chapter 17-the hour draws near

**Another chapter on the same day as the previous one? Witchcraft? Nope, just me having some extra time on hand. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17-the hour draws near**

After Autor's confrontation, the three students had gotten back into a routine. Autor kept Ahiru's secrets well hidden and the "Knight" and the Princess were more cautious. Ahiru seemed to grow sadder everyday and nobody knew why. Though in her head, Ahiru could only think about how little time she had left at the Academy. The production grew ever closer, and so did the ravens.

Before the last rehearsal, Autor made sure that everything was ready in the theatre hall. The sound of footsteps got nearer to him.

"Autor, hi."

The director nearly jumped a mile in the air. He turned to see Pike looking a bit bashful at her actions. Pike never looked bashful.

"Pike, you're early."

"I wanted to tell you-"

"No. I have something to tell you first."

Now, this was going to be hard for Autor. He had come to the decision when he decided to confront his cousin. He had mulled it over for two weeks now. He was going to tell Pike that he liked her a lot more than just a friend.

"_Here goes."_

"Pike, I've never done this before. I'm skilled with words when it comes with ink and parchment but not always in conversing. We have known each other for a while and I…and I…Pike I think I-"

Autor never got to finish his sentence. A pair of soft lips met his for an instant, completely stopping his train of thought.

"I do too Autor."

The doors burst open and squealing could be heard. It probably could be heard by all the students and staff.

"So cute! Oh how romantic, how absolutely darling!"

Lillie dashed down the stairs leaving Eric, Ahiru and Fakir laughing at the doors.

"Finally!"

Lillie spun Pike around. The blonde was totally oblivious to her friends' looks.

"Um… time for rehearsals Lillie." Autor said, wanting to get out of the awkward situation he was in.

* * *

The stage was lit up and Rosalind and Orlando were at opposite sides.

"Alright Ahiru, Fakir, today is the last day to practice this song. The dress rehearsal is in three days. Start the music please." Autor shouted the last part to the student in the audio booth at the back of the theatre hall. Music filled it and the actors took deep breaths.

"_It'll be fine, deep breath Ahiru."_

"If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Orlando, you and I were meant to be."

The rest of the cast hadn't heard Ahiru sing since her audition. They'd al forgotten how good she was.

"_Voice of a princess." _Autor thought.

"Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart."

Everyone waited for Fakir to start to sing. No-one, not even his cousin, had ever heard him sing. The cast and Autor were on the edges of their seats in anticipation.

"Far longer than forever, as constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are."

Like silk, Fakir's voice was rich. Ahiru would have melted right there on the stage if she didn't have to finish the rest of the duet. The Fakir fangirls that had sneaked in all squealed with delight.

"Sure as the dawn bring the sunrise, weave an unshakable bond."

"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. Far longer than forever."

"Far longer than forever."

"I swear that I'll be true."

"I'll swear that I'll be true."

The girls in the cast and Ahiru and Fakir's copious fangirls loved ever second of the song as the voices overlapped. Autor had a smile on his face as he took Pike's hand in his, their fingers intertwining.

"Get ready for the next part. The audience won't know what hit them when we perform this for real." Autor whispered to Pike.

And with that, the couple on stage were as one. Their voice resonated throughout the theatre hall.

"I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer than forever, like no love ever known."

"And with your love-"

Ahiru was almost in tears as she sang her solo line before Fakir joined her again.

"I'll never be alone."

"Far longer than forever."

"Much stronger than forever."

"And with your love I'll never be alone."

As the last note drifted away the cast burst into applause. Lillie was wiping tears from her eyes, as was Ahiru. If it hadn't been for the other people in the theatre hall, Fakir would've strode across the stage and kissed his love. Little did the students know, a shadow lurked behind the stage curtains.

"Soon, very soon, you'll be mine. I've just enough time to make sure of it. Three days will be enough."

* * *

**There we go, another awesome song for you guys. I thought that it really suited Ahiru and Fakir. Of course, I did have to change a name in the song or it wouldn't have fit the production. Anyone fancy a guess at what the song was?**

**Thanks so much for reading my lovely readers and please review.**

**Love Franny xx**


	18. Chapter 18-the darkness has a past

**The end is in sight everyone! Thanks to all who read this story, and to those who reviewed, followed and favourited it too.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – the darkness has a past**

The end was drawing near for one tale as the curtain fell on another. The production's dress rehearsal had gone off without a hitch. Everything was perfect: the dances, the song and the chemistry between the actors was so real that it could be felt throughout the theatre hall. The many fangirls of the academy had swooned and all had a ready supply of handkerchiefs. Ahiru's role had been the star of the show. Even the guys had to admit that he made a pretty believable girl. If only they really knew.

Throughout the week that lead up to the performance, ravens had been circling Kinkan and the nearby towns. Everyday, more and more seemed to settle on top of the academy and the dormitories. Was it a migrating pattern? Was it mating season? Those from out of town thought it to be a tradition, a festival of sorts. To the students of the academy, they were a little freaked to say the least. Rue had become more anxious by the day and it made Mytho even more worried about his love.

"_What is going on with Rue?"_

* * *

As Ahiru walked back to the backstage dressing rooms, she double checked to make sure she was completely alone before closing the door behind her. She sighed in relief.

"_Soon it will be all over. No more façade surrounding me."_

She proceeded to undress from her school uniform and walked over to the large wardrobe in the dressing rooms. Making light work of the costume, Ahiru changed into a floor length blue sky blue dress. The chiffon and taffeta rustled as the hem swept across the floor. Ahiru examined herself in one of the full length mirrors and gasped. She'd never get used to seeing herself look like the princess she was born to be. All the dresses at the palace made her look like a little girl, not a young woman as her Rosalind costume did.

The creaking of the door pulled Ahiru out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Hello?" she called out.

There was no reply so she called out again.

"Hello? Who's there? Fakir?"

The door slowly opened to reveal a tall, dark figure in the doorway.

"Hello Ahiru."

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I came to collect you. We'll be late if we don't go now."

"What are you talking about? What-"

Before she could utter another word, Ahiru was pinned against the mirror with such force that the glass broke.

"I've waited so long for this. Now you'll be mine and only mine forever."

And with that, the figure pulled Ahiru out of the dressing rooms.

"Wait! Stop! Let go of me!"

"No! You are mine!"

The figure started to laugh. The menace in the laughter was clear, the hollow sound resonating in the theatre hall.

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Silence!"

"Fakir!"

* * *

Fakir was walking to the theatre hall in search of his love when he heard shouting.

"_Those voices… they seem familiar."_

As Fakir approached the theatre hall, the shouting got louder until he heard those words.

"Let go of me!"

"_Ahiru!"_

The "Knight" ran towards the doors, laughter ringing in his ears. He reached the doors and pulled them open as Ahiru cried out his name. Before his very eyes, Ahiru and a figure holding onto her disappeared in a flurry of black feathers and menacing laughter.

"Ahiru? Ahiru!"

Fakir shouted as he ran down to stage where the two had just been standing. Someone gasped behind Fakir. He span around to see Rue standing in the doorway. Tears ran down her face as she fell onto her knees.

"No, no, no. Father, what have you done?"

* * *

**Rue P.O.V**

How could he? How could he do such an awful thing to Ahiru!?

"Rue, what are you talking about? What does your father have to do with Ahiru?"

I looked up to see Fakir staring at me intently.

"I…I…come to my room now, and bring the others with you."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the heels of my palms. I had to tell them. I had to tell them everything about her past… and about her father.

Fakir, Mytho and the others all piled into my room about a half an hour later. Mytho sat next to me on my bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I gained little comfort from this, knowing what I had to tell my friends and Mytho.

"What do you want us all her for Rue?"

I looked across my room at Pike. She was sat on the floor next to Autor, her hand linked with his. I sighed.

"I know who took Ahiru."

My room was filled with silence as my friends eyes widened.

"WHAT!"

Eric and Fakir shouted at the same time, both clenching their fists and looking extremely deadly.

"What do you mean 'who took Ahiru'?"

"She means the person we saw disappear with Ahiru in the theatre hall half an hour ago."

Eric could only stare at me and Fakir.

I sighed; I'd have to tell them all everything, about me, my father and my past before I came to Kinkan.

* * *

Rue took a deep breath and squeezed Mytho's hand for comfort. He turned to her, a worried look in his molten eyes, and Rue nodded her head.

"I think I should tell you all what's really going on here."

Everyone in the room turned to the raven haired girl with shock written on their faces.

"How do you know what's going on?" Pike inquired.

"Yeah Rue, what are you talking about?" Lillie backed Pike up. She may have an intense love for drama, but this concerned her friends; this was a serious matter.

"It's a long story. It starts with my father. He… he is King Akui of Ravenhearst."

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that you're technically a princess!?"

"Yes Lillie, it does."

Lillie looked like she wanted to ask Rue a million questions, but one glance at Eric's face told her to calm down. Her prying could wait until this dilemma was dealt with.

"So Rue, you're saying that you are the daughter of a neighbouring enemy country?"

"I'm sorry Eric. I should have told you all sooner, but I didn't have the heart to."

Rue cast her gaze at her bedroom floor, not wanting to look at Eric's face and see anger or betrayal.

"But Eric, what the hell does Rue being a princess have anything to do with Ahiru?"

Eric walked over to Rue and laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"I don't blame you for this Rue. I really don't." he whispered to her. A small smile graced Rue's face, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Autor, Rue's status as Ravenhearst's princess is very important. You see, King Akui has been trying to take control of our country for a long time."

Eric sighed now, sitting himself next to Rue on her bed. Lillie too sat herself by her love's feet, her eyes focused on Eric's face, an expectant look in her steady gaze.

"The King even tried to betroth Rue and I, but my parents would have none of it. I didn't even know Rue at the time either. For years afterwards we heard nothing from him or Ravenhearst. That is until a rumour spread throughout the kingdoms that their princess had run away; vanished without a trace. Akui had no way of gaining Shiratori no Taki via alliance of marriage."

Rue had started to sob quietly. Mytho pulled towards himself, resting Rue's head on his shoulder, cradling her to his chest.

"I ran away because I couldn't live with my Father anymore. I was a toy to him, a pawn in his power games. So I escaped and found myself here in Kinkan."

She looked up from Mytho Eric to Fakir. He grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I remember that night. You looked like you'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and dumped in the town pond."

Rue chuckled at the memory of her first night in Kinkan. Fakir had housed her for the night and enrolled her in the academy along with himself the next day. That was the day she'd met Mytho too.

"But where does Ahiru come into this? I still don't understand." Pike said. Lillie and Autor nodded in agreement. Where did Ahiru fit in this tale?

"Well you see, um, Ahiru… Ahiru…"

"What about Ahiru, Eric?" Mytho asked from beside Rue. The silver haired boy was concerned as the rest about their kidnapped friend. He'd become to be like another brother to him, alongside Fakir.

Rue's eyes widened as realisation hit her like a lightening bolt. She was sure that Femio had been the one to whisk Ahiru away earlier that day. She had always thought it was weird how he had constantly been rather forward with Ahiru, even flirting with him. But a memory came to Rue as Eric stumbled over his words. She had seen Fakir dancing with a girl at the ball. From her place at a window overlooking the gardens she'd seen him take of the girl's mask; she'd seen the birthmark and the light orange hair, but only that. She knew the birthmark belonged to Eric's sister, Shiratori no Taki's princess.

Thinking back to the last time she saw Ahiru on stage, she gasped.

"_Ahiru is a girl! He's the country's princess! He's the thing that'll give my Father everything he desires!"_

* * *

**Pike P.O.V**

I saw Rue gasp. Her eyes were the image of a crimson storm, so many emotions flickering in my friend's eyes.

"Rue, what's wrong?" I asked her, the others turning to see Rue crying even harder than before.

"I know why he wants her."

"Her? Who are you talking about?" Lillie asked Rue.

I looked at Autor, wondering if he was as confused as I was, but he just looked sad. Did he understand what Rue was going on about?

"He'll give her to Femio. He must be my Father's new minion. If he gives her to him, then he'll be able to take over this country, even Femio's."

"What the hell is she on about? Who's this 'she' Rue's talking about?"

Fakir sighed next to me and Autor and gave Eric a look I didn't understand.

"Ahiru… Ahiru is…"

"Oh for Christ sake! Ahiru is a girl, okay? Ahiru is Eric's little sister, a.k.a. our country's princess." Fakir shouted at us all. I'd never seen him so frustrated before in all my years of being his friend.

"Ahiru's a girl!" Lillie said, bouncing in her spot next to Eric.

"Yes. Only me, Eric, Femio and only recently Autor knew of this."

"You knew about Ahiru?" I asked Autor.

"Yes, I did. But I promised her majesty that I wouldn't reveal her secret."

This was all too much for me. In one day I'd run through a whole play, found out one of my close friends had been kidnapped and now that he was actually a she! It was too much for my mind to process.

"_This is giving me a headache."_

* * *

Fakir sat at his desk, head in hands with his window open. He looked at the wall, the wall which should be separating him form Ahiru right now. But she wasn't there, she was somewhere else with Femio. After telling the others about Ahiru, including his relationship with her, they'd spent another half an hour trying to figure out how to rescue her from King Akui and Femio.

"Those bastards!" Fakir mumbled.

A mass of black swooped in through Fakir's bedroom window, dropping something on his bed before departing. Fakir jumped from his seat and ran to the window, spying feathers floating down and catching in the rose bushes below. Turning to his bed he could make out what seemed to be an envelope and a black rose. Picking up the envelope and ripping it open, his heart thumped inside his ribcage. Inside the envelope, on black parchment scribbled in silver ink, was his worst nightmare.

_Dearest Fakir,_

_It seems I have won. I would like to invite you to be witness to my marriage to my darling Ahiru. The ceremony starts at midnight at the town cathedral. I do hope you can make it, and don't forget to bring a wedding present for me and my bride. We're just dying to see you._

_Crown Prince Femio of Rosario._

Fakir's hands began to tremble, the parchment shaking in his grasp and becoming crumpled. Throwing the piece of black on the floor, he grabbed his hooded cape and ran to the academy stables.

"It's on you flowery son of a bitch! You'll get you're fight, and I'll ruin your smug face too."

* * *

The air was cool and calm in Kinkan. Night had descended and the stars and moon were the only light to which people could be guided by. The spires of the cathedral could be seen looming over the town like swords in the hands of giants. The bells rang out as midnight came. The haunting sound rang throughout town as shadows moved and danced by the cathedral.

A glimmer of white could be seen through the stained glass. A ghost clad in pure white that moved slowly through the back chambers. Tears fell onto the stone floor as the ghost like creature made their way reluctantly towards the altar in the centre of the grand hall. The ghost let out a sob. The ghost would surely become a ghost tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this latest dose of Kinkan Academy Garden. Thanks for reading and please review. You know how I love them so!**


	19. Chapter 19-the final curtain call

**This is the final chapter of The Kinkan Academy Garden people! I hope that you all enjoy this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Without further a due, the last chapter of TKAG, and remember, I own nothing - it all belongs to the great Ikuko Itoh.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – the final curtain call**

The only sound that could be heard as the cathedral bells ceased was the clattering of hooves against the cobble streets. Fakir, sword clasped firmly to his side, rode as fast as possible to the centre of Kinkan; to his beloved Ahiru. His mind flittered over images, memories of his time with his angel, his duckling. They had shared many highs and lows in life and especially during the last few months. Fakir's eyes blazed with steely determination.

"_I'm coming for you Ahiru. Just hold on."_

* * *

**Femio P.O.V**

She looked like a swan, gliding down the rows towards the altar; towards me. I finally had her in my possession and I had no intention of letting her out of my grasp. Not now that I've caught her once and for all. She looked even more beautiful to me with those tears gleaming in her eyes. She knew it too; knew that there was no escaping from me.

"_Thank you King Akui."_

I groaned when I heard her sobs. Goodness, she should be happy to marrying me. I am Prince Femio after all. What is there not to like? I'm dashingly handsome, witty and always have roses on hand for my lovely ladies. But she's the only one for me. That vision in white. My Ahiru. Only mine, now and forever.

* * *

**Ahiru P.O.V**

How could this have happened? Why had Femio's countenance changed so drastically? I've never been as scared of anyone as I have of him as I walked down the cathedral aisle. There were massive black birds in every alcove, every nook and cranny of the place. It looked more morbid then I'd imaged a wedding to be – my wedding.

"_I can't marry him. He's a monster."_

I felt my tears hit the back of my hands. I watched them fall on the bouquet of white roses I held. If only my parents knew of what was going on. Would they have sent an army to rescue me? Would they have given in to Ravenhearst? I would never know. I'd be trapped in a cage of roses for an eternity if Femio had his way.

"Fakir, please save me." I whispered into my bouquet as I unfortunately reached my 'groom' and the altar.

I gasped at Femio's smirk; it truly made my skin crawl. But next to me a black shadow seemed to take a human form. It was as though something had strung a person shadow up like a puppet. It started to recite the traditional wedding ceremony of Shiratori no Taki. No vows were uttered and no rings were exchanged, but instead Femio wrapped a black feather around my wrist. I flinched as the feather turned into metal and clasped too tightly around my wrist, cutting into my skin.

"Prince Femio, do you take this girl to be your wife?"

Femio's smirked turned into a grin full of malice and evil, chilling me to my very soul.

"I do. This girl is mine."

"And do you, Princess Ahiru, take this man to be your husband?"

"I…I…"

I couldn't say those binding words, not to him, not ever.

"Say 'I do' my duck, now!"

I flinched again as Femio snarled at me.

"I…I…"

"AHIRU!"

Then I heard a loud cracking sound. I turned to the doors at the other end of the hall and choked on another sob.

"Fakir."

* * *

Fakir saw the cathedrals spires getting closer and closer to him and his steed. He was going to save Ahiru is he had to die fighting to achieve his goal. That was what she meant to him. He promised that he'd protect her and he never went back on his word. The large oak doors came into view. Nudging the horse's sides so that it kept up its fast gallop, Fakir urged his stallion onwards and through the doors. The centre of the door splintered, cracking under the pressure of metal, hooves and strong muscle.

"AHIRU!"

Fakir jumped off his steed and ran halfway down the aisle.

"Fakir."

His eyes fixed on Ahiru's deep blue eyes. They shined crystals due to the tears that clung to her lashes. Ahiru fell to her knees on the cold stone floor and continued to sob. Her knight had finally come to save her. She was saved from the monster stood next to her. Femio smirked at the sight of Fakir. The rose had been expecting him of course – he had invited him to witness his wedding to the other man's lover.

"So, you've arrived at last."

Metal sliding against wood echoed throughout the rafters as Fakir drew his sword. He lowered his arm, aiming the tip of the blade at Femio's heart.

"It appears I've arrived just in time too."

Fakir moved further down the aisle, bringing him closer to protecting Ahiru and his blade closer to Femio.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? You're just common filth, peasant scum and a lowly wretched orphan."

Fakir growled at the flower boy. How dare he insult him and his heritage!

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be! I know it, you know it, and she knows it too." Fakir shouted at Femio, placing his arm out to shield Ahiru from the flower maniac that King Akui had corrupted.

Femio started to laugh; a spine chilling, blood curdling sound. He flicked his wrist and a line of black feathers appeared, solidifying to make a sword as black as night. His smirk grew wider, his eyes turning blood red.

"Are your eyes supposed to frighten me Femio?" Fakir snarled.

"No. But the fact that this body of Femio's is playing host to your worst nightmare should."

The princess and the knight looked at Femio in shock. Ahiru gasped as realisation hit her. She grabbed onto Fakir's cape as though it was a lifeline, the only thing that could protect her from the evil in front of her and her lover.

"Y-y-you're…King Akui!?"

"Ah my dear, you finally figured it out. Bravo my sweet."

"But…but…but how is that possible!"

"He's taken over Femio's body. That's correct, isn't it?"

Akui chuckled at Fakir's words.

"Indeed it is. It was so easy to fill his mind with malice and hate. So easy to take over his pathetic mind and take control of his body. And now here we are with me about to conquer and destroy my enemy. Just bliss."

Akui took a step towards Fakir and Ahiru, his sword held high above his head, his gaze menacing.

"But first, I need to rid myself of you, pest!"

The black sword came down as to hit Fakir, and all hell broke loose.

Ahiru fell on her side as Fakir pushed her and himself out of the way of Akui's attack. The princess hissed as she scrapped her arms on the stone floor. Fakir unclasped his cape and threw it at Ahiru as he stood up, facing his enemy head on.

"Ahiru run. Run now and get far away from here."

Ahiru gazed up at her lover confused. How could she leave him to fend for his life while she saved her own skin?

"No! I can't leave you. I won't do it."

"Aw how sweet. Fine then, watch as your knight is slain."

Ahiru watched as swords clashed against one another. The sound rang clear and loud in the cathedral. Ahiru gasped as Fakir dodged, ducked, rolled and jumped, doing anything to land a strike. The intricate and deadly dance waged on for what seemed like an eternity to Ahiru.

"This ends now!"

Ahiru watched in horror, almost as if time had slowed down, as Akui jumped from a pew, tackling Fakir, and thrust his sword through her love's chest. She couldn't breath. Time sped up as Akui threw his bloodied weapon to the ground. It clattered on the stone, splattering blood.

"Now nothing can stop me! Not you or your precious knight!"

"_This can't be happening. It just…can't."_

"Fakir… Fakir answer me… Fakir!"

Ahiru crawled over to Fakir's limp body, blood pouring from his chest, his eyes vacant.

"Fakir…Fakir!" Ahiru cried as she shook his body, urging him to awaken, to smile at her, to do anything.

"No…No…NO!"

* * *

Ahiru's cry could be heard across town, all the way to the academy dormitories. Her friends, who had all stayed in Rue's room to think up something despite the late hour, startled at the pained cry.

"That was Ahiru!" Eric exclaimed.

The others exchanged a look and headed to the bedroom door, running down the corridors and into the streets of Kinkan.

"Wait, where are we going? How will we find her?" Pike asked, causing the others to stop in their tracks.

Rue looked to the heavens looking to find an answer in the stars when she spotted a large bird with red eyes above them. Following it with her eyes she watched it fly towards the cathedral.

"Follow the birds!" Rue called over her shoulder as she took off in the direction of the cathedral, hoping that she'd find an unharmed Ahiru.

* * *

Ahiru continued to sob into Fakir's chest, not caring that her cheek was now covered in his blood. All that matter was that her love was dead and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Now, princess of Shiratori no Taki, it is time to pick up where we left off. Time to become my bride." Akui said menacingly, stepping forward and tugged Ahiru up off the floor and into his arms.

"No! No, let go of me! Let go of me!"

As she screamed, a light the colour of the morning sun and daffodils emanated from her chest. Akui released her as if she was on fire. He hissed in pain, his hand burning and blistering from holding onto Ahiru's arm.

"Bitch, what the hell did you do to me!?"

Ahiru could only stare at his hand. She had done that to him? She looked down and saw the yellow light still glowing all over her skin, lime it was a second skin.

"_What is it?"_

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!"

Ahiru backed away from Akui's advancing form, stumbling over Fakir's body before righting herself.

"There's nowhere to run and no one to help you, you wench!"

Ahiru screamed and covered her face with her hands in a pitiful attempt to shield herself from the monstrous king. The bright yellow light grew brighter, encasing her and Akui completely in its warmth. The light flooded the cathedral, bursting the stained glass windows and lighting up the surrounding area. Ahiru looked down at herself again and gasped, noticing the necklace she wore was the source of the brilliant light. She had worn the necklace under her clothes since the day she arrived at the Kinkan Academy. She wore it the night of the ball, the night that changed her life. It was a family heirloom from her mother.

_Ahiru take this. My mother gave it to me when I turned sixteen, and it has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries in my family. Now it's my time to pass it to you as it was passed on to me. Guard it well and it will guide you when you most need help. At least that's what my mother always told me._

"It's true. It's all true."

Ahiru laughed as the light grew brighter and brighter. Her laugh was like a thousand twinkling bells were ringing in the air. It blocked out Akui's cried of pain and his cursing. His eyes became the size of saucers as he watched Ahiru stretch her hands out, placing them on his chest directly above his heart.

"No! What are you- No! You bitch! You can't-I will not-ARGH!"

And with that, Akui screamed and fell to the floor. A black mist rose up from his body, a piercing shriek vibrated around the hall before disappearing.

The cathedral was deathly quite. Only the sound of Ahiru's breathing could be heard in the cool night air.

"Fakir…Fakir!"

Ahiru dropped to her knees beside Fakir's lifeless body. Her body still glowed with the warm yellow light.

"What do I do? What can I do?"

_It will guide you when you most need help._

"Momma." Ahiru mumbled as she grasped her necklace with one hand.

"_Maybe… just maybe…"_

Ahiru hesitantly raised her other hand and placed it on Fakir's chest. The light from her skin flowed through her arm and hand and entered Fakir's body. The yellow light pulsed before fading away. Ahiru's hands were shaking. Had it work? Had her instincts been right?

Footsteps meet Ahiru's ears as she continued to watch Fakir, waiting for any sign to indicate that the light had helped him.

"Ahiru!"

Ahiru didn't look up when her name was called, choosing to keep constant watch over Fakir. She heard someone gasp and still she didn't tear her gaze from the man before her.

"_Please. Please!"_

A groan broke her out of her trance. She laughed as Fakir groaned again and coughed slightly. She laughed when he blinked and stared at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"You're alive. You're alive!"

Ahiru threw her arms around Fakir's neck, burying her head into his shoulder. She wanted to be sure that this wasn't a dream and that her love was really alive and in her arms. She felt Fakir bring an arm around her waist and squeeze her tightly (or as tightly as he could with his major injury).

"Of course I am. Who else is going to protect you if I'm not around?"

Ahiru chuckled at Fakir's joke. All she cared about was his health, his life.

"So, what did we miss, apart from the yellow light that made Ahiru look like a Christmas angel and the fact that Femio's unconscious?" Autor asked, pointing towards Femio's form a metre away from them all.

"Oh my goodness Femio!"

Ahiru let go of Fakir, much to his disappointment, and walked over to Femio.

"Femio, Femio are you okay?"

The flower prince groaned and shook his head slowly as he tried to push himself up from the ground. He looked at Ahiru dazed and confused before his eyes widened.

"Ahiru-I-I-I'm so… I didn't… I didn't know that would happen. He, Akui, he tricked me… messed with my head, and my flowers, but I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. I only wanted your love Ahiru."

Femio dropped his gaze to the floor, mighty disappointed and ashamed at what he had done to Ahiru and Fakir.

"Femio I do love you. I love you like an annoying brother and as a friend."

"Dude has just been put in the friend zone" Mytho whispered, causing the others to chuckle slightly.

"I…I don't know how to make this up to you Ahiru. I'll do anything, anything you say."

"I already forgive you Femio. You were deceived by a wicked man who is now gone from our lives forever."

Femio smiled at her words. He could still be close to her, though not in the way he always dreamed, and the man who controlled him for so long was no more.

Eric and Mytho helped Femio up from the ground while Ahiru and Autor helped out Fakir.

"Let's get you guys to the infirmary. You look like you're been through hell."

The group of friends laughed as they left the damaged cathedral – Fakir with a blooded chest and large chest wound, Femio looking pretty dishevelled and Ahiru with a torn and blooded white dress and a blooded caked face.

"It's finally all over." Ahiru mumbled to herself.

* * *

In the world of gears and clockwork, Uzura banged her drum fiercely, almost breaking the skin of her drum for a second time.

"They did it-zura! The story had a happy ending-zura! That make Uzura very happy-zura!"

Drosselmeyer chuckled as he watched the little puppet walked around his rocking chair and banging her drum, not even able to contain her happiness.

"Yes Uzura, my story did have a satisfying ending to it. My descendants seems to have wrapped it up quite nicely too."

The old story spinner grinned as he watched his young characters walk back to the academy dormitories to find the academy nurses.

"Maybe I they could carry on my legacy. I think it's time to pass the torch onto them now. I'm much to old and dead for this work."

Drosselmeyer turned back to Uzura, still banging away at her little drum, then back to the cog looking glass. His grin grew wider and spread from ear to ear.

"Ah who am I kidding? This is much too interesting to give up."

The old man's laughter rang out through his domain as the looking glass faded to black, a curtain falling over it, putting and end to the tale that all began with a garden.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end folks. Well, not completely. I will be uploading an epilogue in a week or two after my exams. **

**Thank you so much to all who have took time to read my fic, and to those who followed and favourite it too. You guys are the best!**

**I hope that you've all enjoyed reading Kinkan Academy Garden, and please do review.**

**Lots of love to you all **

**Frances xxx 3**


	20. Chapter 20-epilogue

**Here is the real final chapter of this fanfic. My baby's al grown up and a full finished story now. **

**Hope you all enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – epilogue**

The high pitched cry rang out through the halls and corridors of the castle. The proud father's face split in half with a wide smile.

"Congratulations Your Majesty, it's a girl. You have a daughter."

The King's smile grew wider (if that was even possible) at the royal midwife's news.

"Eric, we have a little princess."

The King turned towards his wife who held his daughter bundled in her arms.

"Lillie I love you so much my dear. You've blessed us with a beautiful daughter!"

Queen Lillie gave her husband a weak smile, worn from her long labour. Her eyes shone bright with joy; joy that she was now a mother of a beautiful baby girl. Lillie's face yet again twisted into a frown, pain coursing through her as she panted for breath. She ushered for Pike, her Lady-in-Waiting, and handed over her new daughter to her and grabbed hold of Eric's hand.

"Breath, just breath Lillie." Eric said trying his best to calm his wife down.

"Yes dear, I bloody well know what to do!" Lillie snarled back at Eric, squeezing his hand even more, her knuckles turning white with the pressure she was putting on his hand.

"On more push Your Majesty then the little one will be here." The midwife instructed the Queen of Shiratori no Taki.

Lillie cried out in pain once more before another high shrill cry penetrated the birthing room. Another royal child had been born.

"It's another girl Your Majesties. You have two healthy baby girls."

Lillie was still breathy heavily from the efforts of childbirth. She giggled as she was handed both of her daughters, her little princesses.

"Eric, look at our twins, our little sweethearts."

"They're beautiful, just like their mother. I'm so proud of you Lillie."

Eric brushed back his wife's matted hair and kissed her forehead before placing a kiss on both of his daughters' cheeks.

"Do we have any names for the new princesses Your Majesties?"

"Yes, we do." Eric stated, gazing at his beloved wife with such love and passion that the midwife blushed slightly. Lillie moved the little baby girl in her right arm gently, her first born.

"This little one shall be Ella," she paused then to move her other child in her left arm slightly.

"And this little darling shall be Amorina.

Pike and the midwife smiled at the royal family. Pike stroked the princesses' little tufts of hair.

"Welcome to the world Princess Ella and Amorina. You'll be spoiled rotten by your parents, you know that right?"

Pike chuckled as the two girls gurgled back at her.

* * *

The day the two princesses were born the kingdom of Shiratori no Taki celebrated from dawn (when the twins were born) until dusk. King Eric and Queen Lillie now had two children and heirs to love and care for whom one of which would become the next queen of their cherished kingdom.

Over the next few months that followed the twin princesses' births, the cries of two more royal children were heard in the palace and other homes around the town of Kinkan. Sons and daughters of story characters opened their wide eyes for the first time, staring at the world with inquisitive orbs as their parents smiled at their newborn's faces. More celebrations were planned and more happiness spread throughout the kingdom Shiratori no Taki. News also came from Rosario of a prince being born, completing the circle of joy for the two allied countries. Ravenhearst was but a distant memory after Akui's demise. But the one time enemy did rise up like a phoenix reborn from its dark ashes under a new ruler, creating a new kingdom that would not be filled with hate and malice – the kingdom of Paigokuno Haru.

* * *

_17 years later_

"Hey Angelina, come on or we'll miss it. The doctor said the baby could arrive any minute now!"

A girl with light orange hair and striking emerald eyes stepped away from the practice bar and smiled at the brown haired and blued eyed girl who'd called her.

"Really Ella, the baby's really on its way?"

"Yes now hurry up. You can practice your arabesques anytime. This'll only happen once!" called another girl over Ella's shoulder. She was identical to Ella in everyway bar from her hair laid straight while her twin's was wavy.

"Okay Amorina, just let me get my stuff. I'll meet you both out side in a minute."

"Fine, see you outside."

Angelina packed up her things, including her ballet slippers and gramophone records, and made her way to the front of the Kinkan Academy to meet her cousins and friends. Today was a very special day after all. The Queen's Lady-in-Waiting was about to give birth to her second child. The sun was shining, the birds were singing; it couldn't have been a better day for the new baby to born on. As Angelina made her way to the academy bridge she spotted a boy with light blue hair and eyes the colour of violets hidden partially behind his glasses.

"Hey Layton!" she called as she waved to one of her best friends.

"Hey yourself." Layton replied as Angelina came to stand next to him.

"So are you ready to become a big brother?"

"I guess so, I haven't really thought about it much." Layton answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah you'll be fine mate. I've managed being a big brother for six years and counting. You'll be fine, even if your little brother or sister is annoying, you'll get used to it eventually." A boy with russet hair and amber eyes said, swinging his arm around Layton's shoulders.

"Hey! Julian, stop saying mean things about me. I'm not annoying."

A girl who was obviously younger than Angelina and the others pouted at Julian, her ruby eyes exactly like a puppy's with her silver hair in a braid down to her waist. Ella and Amorina both wrapped their arms around the younger girl's waist and hugged her.

"Don't listen to him Fallon." Amorina said.

"Yeah, he's only trying to joke around with the big brother to be." Ella backed her twin sister up.

"Anyway, come on let's go! Didn't you two say the baby could arrive any minute now?"

The blonde twins grinned at Angelina before both taking one of Fallon's hand.

"Yep, so let's hurry." They said in unison.

Layton leaned closer to Angelina, making her cheeks colour slightly.

"Sometimes those two are too spooky for words, like some kind of bizarre characters from my dad's novels."

Angelina laughed at Layton's words before following after the twins, the two teen boys trailing after her.

* * *

"Congratulations Lady Pike, you have a healthy baby girl."

Pike and Autor looked down at their newborn daughter's face, waiting for her to open up her eyes. When she did Autor grinned. He was now looking into his daughter's gorgeous violet eyes, just like her mothers.

"She has your eyes too Pike." Autor whispered as the baby wrapped its tiny hand around his finger, taking in her daddy and his voice.

The little one blinked before turning her gaze to meet her mother's face.

"Hello there little one." Pike coddled her daughter.

"I'm your mommy, and this silly looking man here is your daddy."

The baby seemed to smile slightly at Pike's words, making Pike chuckle.

"See, even our daughter thinks you look funny Autor."

Before Autor could think of a retort to his wife's joke the door to their room creaked open slowly.

"Can…can we come in? Layton wants to see his new younger sibling."

Autor looked at his wife, who nodded at him with a smile on her face, before turning back to the door.

"Bring him in Angelina. I'm sure his sister would love to meet him."

Angelina gasped and turned to look at Layton over her shoulder, smiling at him, her shines shining like jewels.

"You can go in Layton. They're waiting for you."

With that said Angelina walked behind her friend and gave him a small push, making him stumble into the room that held his new sibling.

Layton looked over his shoulder at the door, Angelina waving to him through the small window before turning away to find their friends.

"Layton, come over here and meet your sister." Pike spoke softly to her son.

Layton took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and rapidly beating heart. He stepped towards his mother, father and new baby sister. He took in the baby's chubby face, her violet eyes and the small tuft of magenta curls.

"Hi there…um…" He looked up at his mother, a frown on his face.

"Mum, what's her name?"

Pike chuckled at her oldest child, smiling down at her daughter.

"Nanako, her name is Nanako."

"Can I?" Layton asked hesitantly, reaching for his baby sister. Pike complied, her smile growing wider, and handed him her little apple child. Layton held his sister tight in his arms and smiled as she started to babble and gurgle.

"Hey Nanako, I'm your big brother. I'll take care of you and teach you tons of fun things."

Nanako blinked at her brother and out stretched her hands to grab his glasses.

"Hey you. She's a cheeky one."

The family chuckled as Nanako continued to make small noises and gurgle.

* * *

Three months later, the friends who had been caught up in Drosselmeyer's tale all because of his unused set gathered in the pavilion of the palace gardens of Rosario. King Femio and his wife, Queen Rosanna, whom he had met and fell in love with once he completed his studies in Kinkan and returned home, sat on a large blanket. With them sat Pike and baby Nanako, and Mytho and Rue.

"I'm glad that we could all meet up like this. It's been so long since we've seen each other, what with the children and ruling our countries."

"We all know Rue. But you've done a wonderful job making Paingokuno Haru into a prosperous place."

"Thank you Rosanna."

Since her father's defeat and subsequent death, Rue had become the ruler of what had once been Ravenhearst, turning it into a land of peace and growth. Mytho eventually became her King, both excellent rulers, and Prince Julian and Princess Fallon came along soon after. Her children, along with her friends children, now attended the Kinkan Academy.

At the west side of the pavilion Autor sat on one of the many stone benches, his hand moving lazily over a notebook. Autor had become an author of mystery novels over the last fifteen years. He had originally made up stories for his son and was urged by his cousin's wife to write them down and publish them. Of course, her backing also helped to make them popular in Shiratori no Taki and their allied and neighbouring countries.

"How's the new novel coming on my boy?"

"I've almost completed it Siegfried. It tells the tale about young lover who are torn apart due to a secret plot to kill a king who just happens to be one of the lovers father."

Siegfried chuckled at the tale and patted Autor on the shoulder.

"I do wonder where you get your ideas from sometime my boy. They are rather wild."

"I've been fortunate enough to be able to note down some of Lillie's dramatic thoughts. They provide me with much inspiration."

The old king laughed at the author. Since abdicating his throne in favour of his son and daughter-in-law, Siegfried had come to see Autor and his cousin as his own sons, for now both men had lost their parents; one to Ravenhearst and the other to old age. Siegfried glanced over at Pike and baby Nanako who had been joined by Fallon and Amorina.

"You're a lucky man Autor."

"So are you Siegfried." Autor retorted as he saw Odette coming over to sit them.

"Those grandchildren of mine do tire me out. They have so much energy just like their parents." Odette sighed as she took a seat next to her husband.

"They get it from their grandmother." Siegfried joked.

* * *

At the northern point of the pavilion, Fakir and Julian were sparing. Unlike his Mytho, Julian preferred swords to ballet and dancing. He had been the apprentice of the Captain of the Royal Guards for the past five years since he turned twelve.

"Keep your arms tucked into your body and strike when you're close to your opponent's body. It'll be for effective then." Fakir instructed Julian, nodding his head once the young man had corrected his position.

Julian took a few paces backwards and charged at Fakir in an attempt to land a blow. Fakir dodged the attack easily and chuckled as his apprentice fell to the ground.

"I think that's it for today. Relax with the others Julian. We'll work on your technique next week."

Ella had been watching her uncle and Julian while sitting on the ground next to her cousin, resting after playing around with her and her grandmother. She sighed, placing her chin on her knees.

"I wish I could fight like her does."

While her sister was a carbon copy of Lillie, Ella was more of a tomboy, always had been and always would be.

Angelina noticed her cousin sigh and smiled.

"Well why don't you?"

Ella looked at her as if she'd suggested she should swim naked in the garden fountain.

"Hey Dad, can Ella spar with you and Julian. She hasn't been practicing lately and wants to get some in before with the holidays end."

Ella flushed bright red as Fakir smirked and waved her over, throwing her a wooden sword that she easily caught. She glanced at Julian from the corner of her eye and her cheeks coloured even more.

"So Ella, think you can show Julian how to properly strike an opponent. I know you saw him mess up his last attack attempt."

"I think I can do that." Ella stated confidently, all thoughts of Julian and her embarrassment leaving her mind. She only focused on her sword and Julian.

"I'd like to see you try Ella." Julian mocked her, his voice also full of confidence.

"Okay then, on my signal, one…two…three…strike!" Fakir shouted at the teens. The others in the garden all turned to watch as the princess and the prince charged at each other. To Julian's dismay, Ella was able to pin strike him and pin him to the ground within seconds.

"You just ate your words Julian. I think we all know who's the better swordsman, or should I say swordswoman, here." The princess said, smirking at the boy underneath her before laughing at his shocked face.

"_Wow. She's…she's…she's amazing."_

Eric chuckled at his daughter and Julian. He knew that look anywhere. It was the same look that Fakir used to have on his face when he was around Ahiru, and he had been told that he sported the same look when he first met Lillie.

"_That boy's only just realising."_

* * *

Angelina laughed as Julian was pinned to the ground, watching her aunt and uncle smiling at one another with a knowing look on their faces. Once she'd calmed down she turned towards the other two teen boys. Layton and Femio's son, Christopher, sat underneath a cherry blossom tree on the outskirt of the pavilion. Layton caught her eyes and grinned, causing Angelina to blush.

"Hey Angelina, come over here." He called out, patting the ground next to him before his waved at Christopher as he sat with Amorina, cooing at little Nanako.

"So, how's life as a big brother?" Angelina inquired as she settled down her to Layton.

"Pretty fun actually. Nanako does the funniest things sometimes." He replied, smiling at his mother and baby sister.

"She sure is cute." Angelina sighed as she too smiled at Nanako.

Layton turned to watch his long time friend. She looked gorgeous as she sat in the cherry tree's shade, the sunshine barely touching her face. Her green eyes were bright and sparkling, her pink lips parted slightly from her sigh. Layton gulped, mesmerised by Angelina's beauty.

"Yeah, she really is." He said, all the while continuing to stare at the pretty girl next to him.

Angelina turned her head slightly, looking up at Layton through her fringe. She cheeks became bright red when she saw him staring at her.

"Layton, what are you-"

But she couldn't utter another words as Layton's lips descended upon hers. The kiss was sweet; the first for the both of them. Layton broke the kiss and stared at Angelina, shocked at his actions.

"I…I…I'm sorry."

Angelina smiled at him, grabbing onto his shirt sleeve as he tried to move away.

"Don't be Layton. You've no idea how much I longed for you to do that."

Layton blushed slightly and cupped Angelina's cheek in his hand. He pulled her closer to his him so that they were chest to chest.

"Auntie Ahiru! Angelina and Layton are kissing!"

The two teens broke apart and came face to face with Fallon pointing at them, the adults trying to hide their laughter as best they could. Ahiru looked up from her seat next to the some rose bushes where she'd been watching her extended family enjoy the fine August day. She stared at her daughter and her friend's son for a few minutes before a wide smile spread over her face.

"Well then, that means they will have to be permanent partners in class when they get back to the academy. We shall be starting to practice the various pas de deuxs next term anyway."

Angelina grinned as her mother winked at her. Ahiru had followed in her mother's dance steps and become a professional dancer, becoming the first prima ballerina assoluta from Shiratori no Taki. After she toured the world and gave birth to her daughter, she took over Mr. Cat's role as the head ballet instructor at the Kinkan Academy.

"Oh this is so similar to how you and Fakir met, Ahiru." Lillie exclaimed.

"What do you mean Aunt Lillie?"

"Yeah Mum, what are you talking about?" Amorina asked her mother.

"Layton, didn't you and Angelina meet properly for the first time when you enrolled in the academy?" Pike asked her son while she rocked a sleeping Nanako in her arms.

While the original characters of Drosselmeyer's story had all kept in contact through letters over the years, they had hardly been able to meet up what with ruling countries, writing novels and raising their children. Though Julian, Fallon, the twins, Angelina and Christopher had been able to see each other at royal balls and functions in each others kingdoms, Pike and Autor opted to keep their son out of all the royal goings on, knowing that he was more interested in his dancing and book than the royal society. Layton had only seen the children of his parents' friends briefly when they'd all got together for the celebration of Fallon's birth, and had not seen them since, having not real recollection of the brief encounter. The boys all met over the summer before they enrolled in the academy when their father's and Fakir took them camping in the forests of Paigokuno Haru. This led Layton to meet Ella, Amorina and Fallon once they returned to the Rue and Mytho's palace where the women had stay behind. Ahiru and Angelina hadn't been able to come with Fakir and the others on this occasion due to Ahiru making an impromptu tour around her home land, performing with her daughter at various theatres and dance academies. The first time Layton and Angelina was the day they enrolled at Kinkan Academy.

"What about it Mum?"

"Well," Mytho said, smiling at Fakir who had gone to sit with his wife. "Fakir and Ahiru met at the annual New Year's ball at the academy."

"It was love a first sight for me." Fakir said, placing a kiss on Ahiru's forehead.

"Will you tell us the story Momma?" Angelina asked, her hand lacing with Layton's, her eyes shining with wonder and excitement.

"Will you tell us how you and Dad first met?"

Ahiru smiled at Fakir, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her. They knew their daughter would ask that very question one day.

"Okay Angelina. Now, it all started with an archway of honeysuckle…."

* * *

**A/N: And that is truly the end of my very first fanfic; I feel so proud! I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this tale as much as I enjoyed writing it all.**

**Love Frances xx :)**


End file.
